Star Wars: Darkness and Light
by Pacco1
Summary: Kylo Ren did not kill all the Jedi the night he betrayed Luke Skywalker. There was one who managed to survive the massacre. Now he is a part of the Resistance, and is working to find his lost master and kill the man who he once called friend. Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright this is my first Star Wars fanfic so I hope that I do well and that you all will bear with me. I may add in some elements from the video games but I'm not sure right now. Also I don't remember if they said how long Luke was in exile so I'm just going to say that it was five years. If you did not read the summary there will be spoilers for the Force awakens in here so you have been warned.

* * *

General Leia Organa had just gotten the information moments ago. Her brother's whereabouts are known and in the hands of someone she knew she could trust. Luke had disappeared five years ago after her son had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force and killed all but one of the new Jedi that he was training. In the years since Luke had gone into exile things had been getting worse and worse for the resistance. Not that things were ever going well for them, but now all that the resistance was doing was taking setback after setback, and now they had a chance to find Luke.

When Luke had disappeared he not only left the Resistance, he had also left his only remaining student, the son of the famed Wedge Antilles, Daniel Antilles. Daniel, very much like his father, was a very skilled pilot and had even served the Resistance ground side, always utilizing what Luke had taught him about the Force and martial mastery of his lightsaber. Daniel had served as a dedicated officer of the Resistance and was known to work well with the best pilot they had Poe Dameron. The two were an unstoppable duo in the air with a kill count far exceeding every pilot the Resistance had ever had and were known to always get the job done. This was why Leia was now in an arguments with several high ranking Resistance officials on who to send to Jakku to retrieve the coordinates of her brother Luke Skywalker. If it were up to Leia she would have sent both of them to retrieve the coordinates but unfortunately for her she and Admiral Ackbar were the only ones to think that.

"We should only send one if it's a simple pick up," said Colonel Calvillo.

"Well the thing is Colonel there are always unforeseen errors in a plan and Admiral Ackbar and I feel that both Captain Dameron and Lieutenant Antilles could handle any situation best if they were together since they are two of the most reliable pilots we have and a very effective team," Leia stated to the Colonel.

"I'm sorry General but we just can't see why we need both of these men," General Shepard told her.

"General If I may," said a gruff voice from behind Leia. She turned and was met by the sight of the Mon Calamari Admiral, Gial Ackbar.

"Yes Admiral, go ahead," Leia said to him.

"Well, I agree with General Organa and recommend sending the both of them. Now before you tell me that we can't afford to send them both, let me explain myself first. While Lt. Antilles is an excellent pilot, in fact I would say he surpasses his father by a large margin, Capt. Dameron is still the better pilot and can maneuver them through anything the First Order can throw at them if they are caught, and with the Lt.'s Jedi abilities he would be able to sense trouble before it found them, or at the very least give them some warning. If we send both of them the chances of succeeding simply get higher. I know that you believe that this is too high a risk, however this will also help us find Luke Skywalker, we need- No, we must take this risk," Ackbar said passionately with fire in his eyes.

The General and Colonel were silent for a while after the Admirals speech, contemplating, planning, running each and every possible scenario through their head's and trying to find an error in the Admirals Logic. If both of these men were killed then not only would the Resistance take a crippling blow to its Starfighter Corps, but moral would take an incredible hit also. These men were seen as modern day legends among the men of the Resistance _and_ the New Republic, if they were to die then things would turn very badly for the Resistance very quickly. Unfortunately though, it was a chance that they had to take.

"If this takes a bad turn then it is on you two," General Shepard

"Thank you. Admiral, get them up here," Leia said.

Ackbar nodded to a man who was standing next to him, who quickly hurried off to the intercom and ordered the two pilots to the CIC.

* * *

Poe and Daniel were working on their X-Wings in order to make the shields & weapons stronger when they heard their names being called on the intercom.

" _Captain Dameron and Lieutenant Antilles, report to the Combat Information Center. Captain Dameron and Lieutenant Antillesto Combat Information Center_."

Confused by this order the two pilots set down their tools and tried to clean as much of the grease off of themselves as they could before they made their way to the CIC.

"You think we should change before we get there," Daniel asked as they navigated through the bases halls.

"What do you think this is about," Poe asked ignoring Daniels question.

"Probably a raid, that's usually all the Resistance is doing against the First Order anymore. Unless you did something," Daniel said in a joking tone before seeing Poe's worried face. "Oh no what did you do?"

"Nothing I- I didn't do anything," Poe said before chuckling nervously. "So uhh… You think it's a raid."

"Probably it's the only thing we do nowadays."

"You got that right, last time we did anything big against the Order was probably about six months ago," Poe said forgetting his nervousness and his annoyance replacing it.

"And they didn't even need pilots that time. Luckily I'm trained for both air and ground combat," Daniel said smugly while Poe shot him a glare before chuckling.

"Laugh it up Antilles, but one day you'll be thanking me for saving your life with my baby back there," Poe said with a smirk on his face.

"The day that that happens is the day that I lose my connection to the Force," Daniel said with a chuckle as they approached the CIC.

When the door opened all eyes in the CIC immediately went to the two pilots who suddenly felt like they should have changed from their grease covered pilot uniforms before coming since the entire upper echelon of the Resistance seemed to be present for the meeting.

* * *

When Leia saw the two pilots enter the CIC her eyes immediately went to Daniel. She hadn't known his father very well, but she could see that he did get most of his physical traits, such as Wedges' hair, build and eyes, however the rest was most likely his mothers, whoever she was Wedge was very secretive of his personal life, due to the fact that Wedge was about five feet five inches and his son was an entire foot taller than him standing at six feet five inches. The two pilots stood at attention but then went into parade rest after being allowed to.

"Now I know that you two are the best pilots that we have and that we can depend on you to get the job done, which is why I have called you both here today," Leia said as she strode over to them. "As you both know, Luck Skywalker went into a self-imposed exile a few years ago due to Kylo Ren turning to the Dark Side of the Force. Now, we are finding out that apparently Luke left behind a map that leads to where he left, for some reason. We do not know why and at this point we can't afford to be asking that question, what we need to do is get that map before the First Order does, which is where both of you come into play. I need you both to get to Jakku and make contact with a man named Lor San Tekka who has the map of Luke's current location. Any questions," Leia asked in a no non-sense tone.

"No Ma'am," Poe and Daniel both chorused as they stood at attention once more.

"Good, you'll leave in the morning. Dismissed," Leia said before turning around to face the hologram projector in the center of the CIC, before Poe and Daniel left to prepare for the journey ahead.

* * *

The next morning Daniel and Poe reported to the outdoor hanger of the rebel base and were met by General Organa and Admiral Ackbar. The two pilots saluted and went to parade rest when allowed.

"Gentlemen, instead of taking your standard X-Wings we have decided to have you both go in a Y-Wing," Admiral Ackbar told them.

"May I ask why Admiral," Poe asked with a confused look.

"We felt it would be better to sneak past First Order long range scanners in one ship rather than two," General Organa said to them. "Good luck men and may the Force be with you both."

"May the Force be with you too Sirs," the two pilots said before heading to the Y-Wings.

* * *

Daniel and Poe were in there seats of the Y-Wing on the look-out for anything suspicious. Poe was on the scanners, while Daniels was sitting cross legged on the gunner seat with his eyes closed reaching out with the force in order to find anything of interest or anything that posed a possible threat.

"Anything," Poe asked as they approached Jakku.

"Yeah, there's two things, one of them feels dark, but it's… distant for now, but the other is, powerful and in a way it feels… familiar it's probably nothing, but it's not too far from the village were going to. Either way I think that we should keep this mission quick, I'll go down and get the coordinates and you stay in the skies just in case I need a quick exit, sound good," Daniel asked Poe from the gunner seat.

"Yeah, ok just don't go all Jedi on me down there and try to fix everyone's problems. This is just an in and out mission no nonsense got it," Poe asked going into his not joking around self that he always reserved for missions.

"Yeah I got it, mission first help people second. Oh and before you drop me off, I'm going to need BB-8 for this," Daniel said as he checked his DH-17 blaster pistol and put his lightsaber on his belt.

"Alright fine, but remember-"

"If anything happens to BB you'll destroy everything I hold dear. I know Poe, I'll be back before you know it," Daniel said knowing how much Poe loved that droid. They entered the atmosphere and landed just outside the village. Not wanting to stay landed for long, Poe stayed grounded just long enough for Daniel and BB to get out of the Y-Wing and enter the heat of the planet Jakku.

"By the Force, you think this planet would be at least somewhat cool at night," Daniel said to BB who simply beeped. "Yeah I know it's a desert planet, but it should at least be slightly cool at night," [ _Beep Beedop chirp_ ]," Your right, hopefully this isn't cool on this planet."

The two entered the village and asked for a private audience with the leader of the village Lor San Tekka. Daniel was then escorted to the tent, but then he felt the Dark presence he had sensed on the Y-Wing getting stronger and closer.

"BB keep watch," Daniel said as he entered the tent with Lor San.

* * *

Poe was scanning the surrounding area around Jakku for any threats to the mission when suddenly a First Order Star Destroyer exited hyper space and deployed several dropships carrying Stormtroopers towards the village that Poe had just dropped Daniel off at.

Scrambling for his comm Poe activated it and shouted," Green one this is Black one do you read."

"Copy this is Green one what is it Black one," Daniel asked feeling confused at Poe's use of their call signs.

"You got a whole lot of First Order dropships heading your way. I'm going to land a few miles out to pick you up."

"No it's too risky, they'll either see you, shoot you down or pull you in a tractor beam. BB and I will get as far out as we can and activate a beacon when the First Order leaves the system. Stay up there and keep your engines cold, with any luck they'll just think your space junk," Daniel said," I'll stay here and help they villagers against the First Order."

"No get out of there, if they find you, a Jedi, there they'll kill everyone to show the galaxy the cost of helping a Jedi. It'll be safer for them if you just left and they surrendered," Poe told.

"I just can't leave them Poe!"

"Mission First, helping people second Daniel! We need to get the coordinates to the General!" Poe shouted through the comms.

Daniel was silent, around him several of the villagers had formed a rushed militia and were taking cover and setting up make-shift defenses. He knew that if he left them they would most likely be killed until they submitted, and then several of them would be interrogated. But honestly would any of it be different if he stayed? Sure they may kill a few more Stormtroopers but what happens when they land the rest of them, or even bring in Tie fighters to take them down. It all ended the same, the village mmilitia dead, and the First Order winning.

"I'm getting out of the village, I'll go a couple of miles out and wait for the Order to leave then come get me," Daniel said as he began to run from the village with BB-8 hot on his tail.

"No I'm coming for you, standby I'm entering the atmosphere," Poe said to Daniel as his ship descended into the planet.

"No! Dammit Poe, you'll show up on their scanners if you come to get me right now," Daniel shouted through the comms.

"No they're too focused on the Village right now besides I think this thing has a stealth unit on it."

* * *

In Lor San Takka's village his people were being rounded up and put into the town's center with Stormtroopers surrounding them. A figure in black strode out of a First Order command shuttle, on his head was a large black mask and on his belt was a specially made lightsaber that had two exhaust ports at the top of the hilt. This was Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren, Commander in the First Order and the one who betrayed Luke Skywalker in favor of following in Darth Vader's footsteps. Ren approached Takkas and sensed the fear in him and relished it. Ren loved the feeling of being feared, he loved people knowing that he could end their lives at any second he chose, it made him feel powerful, it made him feel like Darth Vader himself, the man he strived to be like, his grandfather… his hero.

"Kylo Ren, to what do we owe this displeasure," Takka sneered at him, putting on a brave façade for his people.

"I know you have coordinates on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker," Kylo said as he strode past Takka and looked over the devastation his troops has caused the village.

"I know nothing of such coordinates," Takka lied.

"You forget I am a Force user, and you are not, I can sense your lies, your fear. So I will let you try again, where are the coordinates," Kylo asked the old man who was now giving openly showing in fear instead of false bravery. When the man said nothing and simply stood there Kylo sighed as if he was going to regret what he was about to do.

"Very well. Bring forward one of the villagers!" Kylo shouted at his troops who quickly hurried to grab one of them. A women was brought forward and made to kneel in front of Kylo, then suddenly and without remorse he took out his lightsaber and brought it down on her neck severing her head from her body. The villagers all screamed in horror and Takka fell to his knees, a look of shock, fear and anger decorated his face.

"Tell me what I want to know or I will destroy this pathetic village and every man, woman and child here will die," Kylo said darkly to the man in front of him.

"I-I don't… I don't know where he went, but I gave him the coordinates," Takka said, hating himself for betraying the resistance.

"Who?"

"He said his name was Antilles, Daniel Antillies," Takka told him sadly,

"Interesting. Which way did you say he went," Kylo asked know that the old man didn't know.

"He left after talking with his pilot that is all I know, now please spare my people," Takka pleaded, but Kylo was done listening.

"Phasma contact the _Finalizer_ and tell them to launch Tie fighters and ground the ship, do not kill the pilot or any passengers, they hold the key to Luke Skywalker."

"Yes sir."

What about my people!" Takka asked desperately hoping that his people would be spared Kylo's wrath.

"Unfortunately for you and your people, you lied to me… so you must be made an example of," Kylo said before summoning a villager and running him through with his lightsaber. It was then the people of the village figured out that even though Takka gave Kylo the information he would have them killed anyway, so they choose to make a run for it as futile as it was.

When Kylo killed the first villager and the others began to run for their lives Captain Phasma ordered her troops to open fire and kill all of them and to spare no one except the children younger than five who would be used for conscription.

Kylo then jumped into the center of the massacre killing every villager unlucky enough to cross his path, not caring if they were parents or children, old or young, strong or weak… he killed them all.

Amidst all the chaos no one ever noticed a Stormtrooper in the back who didn't fire his weapon, who was horrified at what his comrades were doing, a Stormtrooper who had three bloody finger marks going down his helmet.

* * *

Daniel felt like he was about to throw up. The deaths of all of the villagers had caused a massive ripple across the Force and now Daniel was on the ground dry heaving from the deaths that had been caused. He also felt guilty, he had thought that if he had run then perhaps Kylo would have no use of the villagers and leave them be. However he had them all killed because he did not find what he was lied too… he killed them all just to send a message, and Daniel felt that it was his fault.

"Daniel you there," he heard Poe's voice ask over the comm.

"Yeah… I'm here Poe, what is it," Daniel asked as he got up from the ground breathing heavily.

"The Order must have got me on their sensors because I'm about to have company," Poe said just as Daniel heard the sound of Tie fighters in the air.

"Dammit Poe! Look just get out of here and I'll find my own way off of the planet," Daniel said just as the Y-Wing they used came into sight.

"Too late I'm already here."

As Poe got closer to Daniel, the sounds of Tie fighter engines got louder and Louder until green lasers shot out and hit one of the engines on the Y-Wing.

"Dammit I'm hit! I'm going down!"

"POE!" Daniel yelled out as the Y-Wing began to spin uncontrollably before it hit the ground with a loud crash. Daniel immediately began to run toward the crash site BB-8 right behind him. "Poe come in! Poe if your there answer me!"

Suddenly there was a fit of coughing through the comm. "Daniel… are you… there," Poe asked through fits of coughing.

"Yeah I'm here Poe, are you ok?"

"Yeah, but don't come near the crash site. In about two minutes this place is going to be covered in First Order Stormtroopers, get the codes and BB out of here got it," Poe said sternly through the comms.

"I'm not leaving you there Poe," Daniel said as he kept running to the crash site.

"Dammit Daniel, those codes are more important than me alright! Stay away! I can already see the transports coming this way, go I'll be fine!"

Daniel stopped and looked up and indeed he saw the First Order troop transports heading to where Poe had crashed. Weighing his options Daniel saw that Poe was right he wouldn't be able to save him right now, it would be suicide.

"Fine Poe, I'll get the codes to the General and then I'm coming back for you brother," Daniel said to his friend.

"Thank you, now get the hell out of here, before the first order finds you too," Poe said before Daniel cut the connection and went to find the nearest settlement, BB following him closely, both hoping that their friend would survive First Order interrogation.

* * *

Well here it is. My very first Star Wars fanfic, I hope that you all enjoy it and be in the look-out for more- Pacco1


	2. Chapter 2

Night turned into dawn for BB-8 and Daniel. They had been walking for hours toward the strange force signal that Daniel had felt before Poe had dropped him off on Jakku, since people usually came with settlements and, force willing, a ship. Daniel knew that even if he followed the Force signature that there was still a possibility of it being, some sort of object that carried a force signature, like a holocron or a lightsaber, but it was better that nothing.

However navigating the sandy dunes of Jakku turned out to be more tiring than Daniel had originally thought, and he was about ready to collapse by the time he and BB made it to a shaded area that was hidden in the dunes. Tired and thirsty, Daniel sat down and looked to BB-8 who was standing by like the loyal droid that he was.

"Ok BB, I'm going to need a favor from you," Daniel said to which BB beeped enthusiastically. "I'm going to rest here for a little, but I need you to find me some water. Now I'm ok for now but if we don't find a settlement soon then we might be in trouble, but still it's better to be on the safe side of these kinds of situations," BB-8 simply beeped curiously.

"No you just have to find the water, I know that you can't carry any, just scout out for some," Daniel told the little droid, who beeped enthusiastically once more and sped away.

* * *

Poe was tired, in the few hours that he had been on board the First Order Star Destroyer, _Finalizer_ , he had been punched, shocked, almost drowned, burned, threatened, given several deal opportunities to become an inside man for the Order, and finally psychologically tortured. All in all pretty light for First Order torture methods, which surprised Poe tremendously, he half expected to be killed halfway through his fourth round of electrocution. But he knew that they wouldn't kill him, he had information that they needed… information on Daniel and BB-8.

Poe knew that they were still planet side, but then again so did the Order, but he also knew things about Daniel and BB-8 that the Order did not, and could not figure out. But he couldn't break, if he did then the entire mission would be at stake, hell, the entire mission was already at stake, but if he broke then the odds of Daniel actually completing the mission went farther down the metaphorical toilet.

While Poe was busy with his thoughts the door to the chamber he was in opened and in came Kylo Ren flanked by two Stormtroopers. The troopers took up positions at the door while Kylo walked around Poe, analyzing him, seeing how the man reacted to his presence, trying to sense anything out of the ordinary from the man.

"This isn't how most of the other sessions have started so…," Poe started but then trailed off. "So who talks first? Do I talk first, or do you talk first?"

"I have no need for talking, but I will give you a chance to tell me what you know. I'm told that my other method can cause quite a bit of pain when done so forcefully," Kylo said as he came to face Poe," You were sent here to acquire the coordinates for the current whereabouts of Luke Skywalker, I know who the man is but I need more information. A man can easily hide among the people in a settlement. I need to know if he has any companions such as a droid, or a contact that escaped with him. So are you ready to talk or must I resort to more… painful, methods?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Poe said, a small smile dancing its way onto his bloodied face. "I'm just here looking for some real estate but I had to hurry, it's a buyers' market, you know with the graveyard of all the Imperial Stormtroopers, and destroyed Imperial tanks," Poe said mockingly, towards the Empire that Kyle Ren loved so much.

"Very well, it seems you want to do this the hard way," Kylo said before raising his hand and trying to force his way into Poe's mind. Feeling the intrusion Poe tried to push back, but Kylo was simply too strong for him, so he tried to push the information that Kylo wanted to the back of his mind. However as Kylo pushed deeper into Poe's mind, he began to cause unimaginable pain for the imprisoned pilot. Poe was beginning to feel as if his head was about to explode and began to yell loudly hoping that Kylo would give up on the search and end the pain. However Kylo was just getting started and he pushed harder into Poe's mind, and along the way causing as much pain as possible on purpose hoping the pilot would lose his will to fight and leave the information for the taking.

As hard as Poe fought there was never a chance that he could have won the against Kylo's mental invasion. The pain was simply too much for his mind to take and he broke, leaving the information in his head there for the taking.

"The pain will pass in a few minutes," Kylo said as he walked around the chair that Poe was strapped to.

"Did you… get what… you wanted," Poe asked between large gulps of air.

"Yes I did indeed, thank you Captain Dameron," Kylo said before he left the interrogation chamber.

"I'm sorry guys… I wasn't strong enough," Poe said apologetically to his friends on the planet below.

* * *

The crashed Star-Destroyer was the perfect place to get scrap, there was plenty of salvageable parts and even a few pieces of tech that somehow worked even though the damn ship had been rotting in the sand for about twenty-five years. However there was a downside to looking for scrap there… it was _very_ dangerous. In the ruined Star-Destroyer almost anything worth something was in an area that was dangerous to access for example, in order to get the power couplings, one had to go near the engines and climb a steep one hundred feet that could kill you if you fell. However it put food on the table, quite literally, so if she needed to risk her life on a daily basis then so be it.

Rey continued to pick through the line of pipes and wires in front of her before actually finding something of value. She expertly removed the scrap like she had done with hundreds of other pieces and put it in her bag before climbing down from the Star-Destroyers walls. When she reached the ground she loaded her recently acquired piece onto a sled that held all of the other scrap she had collected that day, and made her way to her speeder where she loaded it and then sped towards the settlement to trade what she could for food.

* * *

BB-8 had scouted out for anything that his master's friend could drink when he found a settlement that was only a few miles away from where he had left him. To BB the settlement was an added bonus since he had seen two ships that would be useful for getting off the planet.

Speeding through the dunes of Jakku BB made his way back to Daniel who was sitting exactly where he had been when BB left, except now he was meditating with his eyes closed. Rolling beside him BB let out a small beep to let Daniel know that he had returned. Daniel opened his eyes and smiled gently at the droid.

"Did you find anything buddy," Daniel asked as he stood up and brushed some of the sand off of his black pants. Beeping excitedly, BB told him about the settlement and how he had seen two ships that could get them off planet.

"Perfect, we can get one of those ships and get the coordinates to the General, then we come back for Poe," Daniel said with determination to BB, who in turn rolled and did what looked like a nod.

"Alright well let's head out now so we can get there by dark," Daniel said to BB as he picked up his pack off of the ground.

They walked for a few hours and the sun was beginning to set and Daniel began to sense the force signature again and noticed that it was fairly close. Unfortunately for him he was so focused on the force signature he failed to notice that three armed men had snuck up on him.

The sound of the men yelling in their native language, and of course the sound of weapons being readied to fire made Daniel stop in his tracks.

"Ok, you got me," Daniel said as he raised his hands and turned around, "Any of you speak basic?"

"Somewhat," one of the creatures said.

"Ok good, what can I do for you gentlemen today," Daniel asked while slowly reaching for his DH-17, and his lightsaber.

"'and over eryting, 'ou got,' the alien said while the others still had their rifles pointed at him.

"But I need everything I got," Daniel said in an overdramatically innocent voice.

"'oo bad. Give us eryting o we kill 'ou," it said raising its pistol to show it wasn't joking.

"I'll give you a better deal, leave now and you'll still have your pride and rifles at the end of the day," Daniel said as he gripped his lightsaber, and blaster in his hands.

"'e gave 'ou a ch'ance," It said before opening fire. However Daniel was ready and leapt into the air igniting his emerald green lightsaber and diving at the three thugs. Not feeling the need to kill them, Daniel simply cut their rifles in half rendering them useless.

Their weapons now in pieces, two of the three pulled out knives and tried to stab and slice at Daniel but he had the reflexes of a Jedi, obviously, so dodging them was child's play to him. Daniel disarmed the two quickly and threw them back with the Force making them run away in fear.

"Look out," A voice called out to Daniel who turned around quickly and was met with the sight of the third thug with a small metal pipe in mid swing. Igniting his lightsaber once more Daniel quickly slashed at the man's hand severing it from his arm.

Shouting a barrage of curses in his native tongue, he ran away as fast as he could leaving Daniel standing there with his lightsaber still on.

"Who are you," the same voice that had warned him asked. Looking to his left Daniel saw an attractive girl standing there who had brown hair, hazel eyes and light skin with a metallic staff at the ready in case Daniel tried anything.

"Uh, hi, my name is Daniel, I'm just passing through," he said as he deactivated his lightsaber and returning it to its place on his belt.

"Well you should find some shelter, there are worse gangs out there, and not all of them are as easy to take down as those three idiots," She said before lowering her staff.

"Do you have a place then, because I'm not really from around here," Daniel asked the girl.

"Why should I?"

"Alright look, I have some stuff that I could give you if you give me shelter for tonight," Daniel told her.

"What do you have," she asked curiously.

"Food mainly, and a few repair tools, that's about it."

The girl stood there contemplating her next move. On one hand she could make a deal with him and give him a place to stay for the night and in return she could have some extra food, a very rare luxury, and possibly a few tools to make salvaging scrap easier. Or on the other hand he could be some sort of criminal who enjoyed gaining peoples trust and then killing them in their sleep, and with a lightsaber he could do that very easily.

"Fine. You can stay, on one condition."

"Name it."

"Your lightsaber stays with me," she said sternly.

Now it was Daniels turn to contemplate the situation. On one hand he would have a place to spend the night, at the cost of a few tools, some food and temporarily giving up ownership of his lightsaber. But on the other hand she could be some sort of criminal that likes to gain peoples trust by shouting out help to them and then killing them in their sleep. Hopefully the Force will protect him because he and BB-8 were running out of options.

"Fine, if that makes you feel safe then I'll give you my lightsaber," Daniel said clipping his saber off of his belt and giving it to the girl, albeit reluctantly.

"Thank you," she said kindly, but then her face grew serious, and her voice dangerous," But know this, if you try anything, then I'll see to it that you'll lose what makes you a man," she threatened Daniel, making him instinctively look down at one of his most prized possessions.

"Understood," he gulped as she turned and walked away. "Hey," Daniel yelled over to get her attention," What's your name?"

She stopped and turned around," I'm Rey."

* * *

FN-2187 was worried. He was most likely going to be sent to reconditioning for not firing a shot on Jakku and also for removing his helmet without permission, but he was also worried about what he was about to do. He was raised by the First Order and trained to fight for it and when needed to, die for it. But he was about to throw all of that out the airlock, in order to escape, but to escape he needed a pilot. Luckily the First Order just so happened to capture one.

FN approached the torture chamber where the pilot was still being held until Kylo Ren ordered his execution. FN marched up to the guard in front of the door thanking whatever deity that ruled the galaxy that he was wearing a helmet so the guard couldn't see the absolutely nervous wreck FN was.

"Guard change," FN said to the guard with as much courage as he could.

"I thought that wasn't for another hour," the guard questioned.

"Phasma changed the shifts to accommodate for the new batch of troopers were getting," FN said hoping that the guard wouldn't question it.

"Well… I'm going to have to check with Phas-" was all the guard could get out before FN hit him with his blaster, knocking him out.

FN quickly grabbed the guard's keycard and opened the door to the torture chamber. The pilot looked like hell with streaks of blood running down the side of his face and being barley conscious from the mental raping that Kylo had just given him.

"Hey. Hey I need you to wake up," FN said as he shook awake the imprisoned pilot.

"W-W-What?! Where am I," he questioned as he looked around the room. "Aw no! I'm going to be executed now aren't I! Damnit! Oh well Make it quick ya' bastard," Poe yelled as he leaned back in the chair he was in and closed his eyes.

"What?! No! I'm not here to kill you, I'm getting you out of here," FN said as he unlocked Poe's restraints.

"What," Poe asked as he sat up and looked at FN who had now removed his helmet. "Are you with the Resistance? Did Daniel get the map to the General?"

"What? No, I'm just trying to get away from the order," FN said quickly, as he unlocked the restraints.

"Look as long as you can get me to a ship then I don't care why you broke me out," Poe said as he got out of the chair. "You got a name?"

"FN-2187."

"Yeah there's no way in hell I'm calling a person a number. How 'bout Finn," Poe asked.

"Yeah… yeah Finn I like it," the newly named Finn said as he put his helmet on. "Ok look I'm going to make it look like I'm escorting you to the hanger, and when we get close enough to the Tie fighters then we'll hop on one and get out of here. Sound good?"

"Yeah sounds good."

* * *

Daniel was meditating in Rey's home, which was once one the Empires greatest symbol of oppression, and began reaching out to the Force signal that had been bugging him ever since he had been in orbit around the planet. Hoping that the signal would be easier to find now that he was closer to a settlement. Daniel reached out with the Force and found out that the Force signal was coming from inside Rey's walker house. Seeing that Rey was sitting at the opposite side of the room sorting through some of the food and tools that he had given her, Daniel focused his sense on her and it only took a second to see that she was the source, not only that but she was powerful, _very_ powerful. Not knowing what she knew about her powers, or if she even knew about her powers, Daniel decided to question her.

"So, Rey I was wondering if I could ask a few questions," Daniel asked cautiously from where he sat.

"Sure, go ahead," Rey told him.

"What do you know about the Force?"

And with that question Rey stopped what she was doing and looked up at Daniel with a puzzled look.

"I… I always heard the stories, from traders, pilots, or just travelers who came to Jakku. They would always tell some of the children, or anyone who would listen about the Rebellion. But there just Myths, bedtime stories that parents tell their kids," Rey said ignoring what she had seen Daniel do earlier that evening.

"No there not Rey. There true, all of them, and as crazy as it might sound I'm a Force user, and I think that you might be one too," Daniel said whilst studding his hosts facial expression. She looked shocked, then confused, and then finally… angry?

"Do you think I'm a fool," she asked with a scowl.

"No. In fact it seems like it would be very hard to fool you."

"Then don't tell me that the myths that I've heard all my life are somehow true. I mean some of the things in those stories are ridiculous. The Force, the Light Side of the Force, the Dark Side of the Force. It's all just a story," Rey told him, the anger showing in her voice.

"What do you mean it's all just a story," Daniel asked looking shocked. "Look where you're living does this look like a story, what about my lightsaber, or even the First Order, does that seem like a myth to you?"

"I'm not saying the whole thing is a myth just the Jedi."

"Then what about my lightsaber? Not really a myth now is it, or how about how I pushed those two idiots who attacked me away, or the fact that you have the Force," Daniel told her.

"W-Wait, I… I have the Force," Rey asked shocked.

"Yes you do," Daniel said matter-of-factly.

"B-But how can I have it? It's just-"

"A Myth?" Daniel finished for her. "How many times do I have to tell you it's not? Do I have to give you a demonstration?" Daniel asked as he used the Force to lift a piece of scrap from the ground, and twirl it in the air before making it hover in front of Rey's face which was filled with amassment. "It's not just a story Rey, it's real and you have this gift."

Rey was shocked, all her life she had thought the stories of the Jedi, and Luke Skywalker were nothing but that, stories that mothers would tell their children before bed. That the Force was just something people used to either blame for their problems or thank for their success. But now there was a man who was sitting in front of her, saying that not only was it real but that she had that power. It was too farfetched.

"I-I can't have it… it's impossible," Rey said to him, her voice slightly quivering.

"What if I could get you to do something with this power, would that help," Daniel asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know… levitating something in the air, or maybe trying to pull something toward you. It may not sound exciting but these are the easiest ones to do," Daniel said making Rey think about the offer.

"How do you even know that I have the force," Rey asked.

"It's what led me to you," Daniel said simply bringing Rey's shelter into silence once more.

"What do you mean, 'led me to you'," Rey asked cautiously.

"I followed your force signature. It wasn't that hard to be honest, you weren't trying to hide your signature but you also weren't using it, so I was able to sense you from orbit, and it eventually led me to you," Daniel explained. "It also helped that BB-8 managed to find the outpost that you traded scrap for food at, putting me on the right track," he added sheepishly, making Rey let out a þchuckle.

"So how about it? Want me to teach you the basics of the Force," Daniel asked Rey.

"If I say yes you won't be able to teach me everything will you," she asked.

"Depends on how much you want me to teach you. I can cover some of the basics tonight and you can keep practicing them on your own after I leave tomorrow," Daniel said as Rey's face slightly fell," Or, you can come with me and I'll teach you everything I know. What do ya' say?"

Rey looked up at the person in front of her and smiled excitedly at the possibility of getting a once in a lifetime opportunity that would change her life. But then she remembered why she had never left Jakku, her parents. She had always told herself that they would come back and that they would be reunited. But what if she was holding onto a dream that would never come true? What if they would never come back? But then again… what if she left and they came back? Could she really take that chance?

"I-I'm not sure to be honest. Everything I've ever known has been here, and to just leave it all…" Rey trailed off. "I-I just don't know if I could do it," she admitted.

"I understand. You can think about after I'm done teaching you the basics and if you want to come with me when I leave, then your more than welcome to," Daniel said with a small smile before letting out a small laugh.

"What," Rey asked a small smile forming on her face. "Why are you laughing?"

"Earlier today you threatened to cut off… something that I treasure, and here we are a few hours later, talking like old friends," Daniel said an infectious smile forming on his lips.

"Well… in my defense I thought you were a murderer," Rey said letting out a chuckle.

"Do I look that bad," Daniel joked, looking down at his dirty cloths.

"Oh no it's not that you look bad, you look quite nice… oh no umm, not like that, but… w-w-what I meant was that you don't look like a murderer, but you look like a very nice person," Rey said before looking away hoping to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Wow so I don't look like a murderer, _and_ I look nice thank you for those amazing compliments Rey," Daniel said with a smile, before dodging a piece of scrap that Rey had thrown at him.

"Ass," she said with a chuckle. The silence they had been in before then took hold as they both sat in the dim light of Rey's shelter.

"So do you want to learn the Force skills now or…" Daniel questioned Rey after a few minutes.

"Oh yeah, umm, right now's fine, I mean, as you can see I don't really have anything to do right now," Rey said as she got up from where she had been sitting, as did Daniel. "Will we need anything?"

"Uhh, yes we will. Just grab a few pieces of scrap and we should be good," Daniel said as the two began to grab some metal.

They moved outside and Daniel began to set them up. He put one relatively close to where Rey was standing and then another a few feet from that one, and continued to do the same thing until he ran out of scrap. A total of five pieces had been set up before Rey, and now Daniel was going to have her try to summon them to her.

"Now, what I want you to do is reach out with the Force and pull the closest one to you," Daniel said before moving behind her, and looking over her right shoulder.

Rey looked at the scrapped canister and focused on it, she put all of her concentration on it had tried to move it. She put her hand out and tried to order it to move into her hand in her head, but it did not move. She began to not only put her mind to work but also her body, she began to flex the muscles on her arm, and even held her breathe to try and pull the scrap metal toward her however, it was all in vain, and the metal cylinder did not move an inch.

Rey sighed and looked to Daniel who was standing there with a gentle smile on his face," Pretty hard huh?"

"Yes it is actually. What did I do wrong," Rey asked Daniel as she looked back towards the cylinder.

"Well for starters you're thinking too much," Daniel said earning a glare from Rey. "What? You are. Look you're using your mind too much, just," Daniel paused looking for the right words," Ok let's try a different strategy. Give me your hands and close your eyes." Rey looked at Daniel for a second with confusion written all over her face. "Come on Rey trust me, close them," Rey did as he said and closed her eyes, and put her hands in his, mentally hoping that whatever Daniel was planning would work. "Ok now feel the Force that's in you, reach for it."

Rey tried to do what he said and surprisingly, or at least to her, she felt something. Mentally reaching for it she felt a warmth in her chest that slowly began to grow. Rey began to smile at the feeling and eventually began to feel it around her, it was amazing, and she felt so powerful, like she could do anything, it was just so incredible.

"What is this," Rey asked her eyes still closed, and a smile still on her face.

"It's the Force," Daniel said quietly. "Open your eyes," he whispered to Rey. When she did she looked at Daniel and saw him looking around them smiling. Wondering why Rey looked around and gasped, all five pieces of scrap that Daniel had set up, were now in the air, floating around them.

"H-How," Rey asked in wonder.

"You're doing it," Daniel said as he looked at the scrap. "Show them where to go, make a path for them. Guide them with the Force."

Feeling nervous Rey looked at the pieces of scrap and tried to get them to move where she wanted them to go. She looked at the pieces and then said in her mind, " _Please move to the left._ " The pieces didn't move, and so tried again and again to no avail. After her thirteenth attempt she began to get frustrated and tried started to yell at the pieces of scrap and surprisingly they moved, albeit very little, but they moved.

"How'd you get them to move," Daniel asked curiously.

"I got really frustrated and yelled at the scrap to move," Rey said making Daniel look at her.

"While you did make them move you shouldn't resort to that method," Daniel told her.

"Why not? If it makes them move then why shouldn't I use it," Rey asked getting confused.

"Well you see, using that type of method can lead to the Dark Side, now in dire situations it would be ok, but for everyday use don't especially while your still learning the basics, it'll just make you that more susceptible to the Dark Side," Daniel explained to Rey who just nodded.

"Well then how would you have them move?"

"Simple, don't ask, don't command, just make it so, guide them."

And so Rey tried again, she looked at the pieces of scrap and she saw in her mind where they would go, she felt herself move the Force that surrounded the scrap into a path that the pieces followed like a current in an river, not that Rey had ever seen a river but from what she heard about them it seemed like it.

"Congratulations Rey, you have just done your first successful levitation," Daniel said looking at Rey proudly.

"Wow, I-I really did it," Rey said in disbelief. "T-Thank you, thank you so much," Rey said as she went to hug Daniel, breaking her concentration and letting the pieces of metal fall on them. They dodged as many as they could however one of them fell right on Daniels head right after he dodged one of the falling pieces of scrap making Rey laugh.

"Ok let's make sure that the pieces of metal aren't right above us next time," Daniel said as he rubbed the spot where the scrap had landed on his head.

"Right, that sounds like a good idea," Rey said while chuckling.

"Alright, now let's do this again."

* * *

It had taken about an hour to navigate their way safely through the First Order Star Destroyer but Poe and Finn eventually made it to the hanger. They had decided that Poe would play the part of an escorted prisoner while Finn was his guard, in order to get to the Tie fighters, which worked surprisingly well, since prisoners were usually only marched from the hanger to the torture chamber, then to the incinerator, but then again the standard Stormtroopers were pretty stupid due to the First Order dumbing them down to make them more obedient, but for some reason it never really worked on Finn.

The duo kept walking and got as close to the Tie fighters as they could before they decided to make a run for it. They entered the fighter and Poe prepped the engines while giving Finn the rundown on how the ships weapons worked.

"How do you know this," Finn asked as Poe.

"Well to be completely honest, this wasn't the first time I got captured, or flown a Tie fighter to escape," Poe admitted as he got the engines working.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," Finn questioned the pilot.

"If you want it to, then yes."

The Tie fighter began to rise from the ground, and tried to speed out of the hanger but was stopped. Looking out of an outside camera attached to the ship Poe noticed that the ship was attached to a docking mechanism meant to stop the Theft of Tie fighters.

"Hey Finn, I'm going to need you to cover us for a second, I need to get this damn thing unstuck for us to get out of here," Poe yelled out.

Finn prepared the ships guns just as several Stormtroopers began to set up turrets and even several troopers carrying rocket launchers entered to try to shoot down the fighter. Seeing this, Finn began to fire upon his former comrades, men whom he had grown up with, men he had trained with, men he was now killing in order to escape the horrors that were the First Order. But he couldn't focus on that now, he needed to give Poe cover so he could get out of there and regret what he was doing latter.

Finn began to fire as quickly as he could into the groups of Stormtroopers and even managed to hit the hanger control station. When Poe finally managed to release the Tie fighter the ship sped through space. The two men began doing their jobs as best they could. Poe avoiding fire from the Star Destroyer and Finn taking out as many turrets as possible, while also having to shoot missiles that were tracking them down.

"Come on make the jump to light speed and get us out of here," Finn said as he shot two of the four missiles that were following them down.

"Can't I need to find my partner and my droid down on Jakku," Poe said as he plotted a course for a settlement that was close to where he had been shot down.

"What, how do you know they haven't gotten off planet yet," Finn asked.

"If they had gotten off planet of been captured I would have been dead the second the First Order found out," Poe told him. "Look you can help me, I need to find a man and a droid the man is pretty tall, black hair brown eyes and he's with a droid, a BB model, white with orange, pretty odd pair you can't miss them," Poe told Finn.

"No we need to get out of the system, trust me, the First Order will destroy every settlement on the planet until they find those two, we need to get out of here," Finn yelled forgetting about the two deadly missiles until they hit the ship and sent it hurling towards Jakku.

* * *

AN: Well Poe and Finn are headed to Jakku, and Daniel is teaching Rey the basics of the Force. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you guys think- Pacco1


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Daniel and Rey had spent most of the evening practicing Rey's ability to levitate objects and move them around. What started with just a few pieces of scrap metal quickly turned into Rey lifting her speeder high into the air.

"Well I'd say that you're definitely getting better at moving things around," Daniel said in amazement.

"Really," Rey asked excitedly.

"Rey, you just lifted your speeder into the air, you're definitely getting the hang of it, in fact, I'd say that you're picking it up faster than anyone I've ever seen," Daniel told her, making Rey blush at the praise. "Now, I'm going to put a piece of scrap over in the sand and what I want you to do is use the force to guide it into your hand. Now I know that it sounds similar to what you've been doing, but this once requires a little bit more concentration," Daniel said as he set the piece of metal a few feet away from Rey, before returning to where she was standing and stood behind her looking over her right shoulder.

Rey looked at the scrap and raised her right hand and focused on it, using the technique that she had been using while practicing levitating objects. She manipulated the force around the scrap and it started going toward her slowly, until it landed softly in her hand. With a triumphant smirk on her face she turned to look at Daniel.

"How'd I do," she asked him, while bouncing the piece of scrap in her hands.

"Well, you did ok, but you'll need to have it go faster if you ever lose your lightsaber in a fight, it could be the difference between life and death," Daniel said as he took the scrap out of her hands and put it back to where it was originally. "Now do the exact same thing except… faster."

Rey nodded and at him and turned to face the scrap and began to focus again. She took a deep breath and concentrated on moving the Force around the piece of metal. Rey saw the path that she wanted the scrap to go along with and moved the piece of scrap as fast as she could along it… unfortunately she may have overshot it and the scrap may have gone over her right shoulder and hit Daniel in the face.

"OH NO," Rey shouted when she heard Daniel yell out in pain from the impact. "Are you ok?!"

Daniel was holding his bleeding nose and was stumbling around but managed to steady himself instead of falling down.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine Rey," Daniel said as he tried to stop his nose from bleeding. "You uh… you did good, just uh… just make sure it gets into your hand next time," Daniel told her.

"I'm- I'm so sorry," Rey said before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

"I'm glad my pain is a joke to you," Daniel joked as BB-8 brought him a rag to help with the bleeding.

"No, it's not that, it's just that… I really thought that I was going to do it, and for a split second I thought I had it, and then the next thing I hear is you getting hit with a piece of scrap," Rey told him before beginning to laugh like a maniac.

"Well, if I've been enough entertainment, then I think that's enough for today," Daniel said as he wiped his nose and started to head into the walker.

"Daniel wait," Rey yelled as she ran to him. "I- thank you, thank you for teaching me how to do this. I would have never thought that this would have been possible for me, so… thank you," she told him sincerely.

"No problem Rey, and honestly I'm happy to be doing it. I haven't taught anyone in five years," Daniel said as they both entered the AT-AT.

"You've taught other people," Rey asked surprised.

"Yeah, I mainly just taught advanced force techniques, and a few lightsaber combat classes," Daniel said, taking a seat near his backpack.

"So, do you still teach, or are you strictly a Resistance pilot now?"

"Uh, it's a little… difficult to talk about right now. I-I would rather keep it to myself."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring any bad memories up," Rey told him.

"No its ok you didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything, it's my fault," Daniel said with a pained smile.

The two spent the rest of the night talking, about a multitude of subjects, whether it was about the Force, life of Jakku, life off Jakku or even how the two came to learn how to communicate with droids with the series of beeps and chirps that they made. Though the time, and events of the day eventually caught up with them and they were forced to retire for the night.

"Hey Rey, before you got to sleep, could I ask you a question," Daniel asked as he laid out a mat that he kept in his pack in case of missions like this.

"Sure. Ask away."

"Will you really come with me if it meant you could continue learning the ways of the Force," Daniel asked as he laid down on his mat so he was facing Rey.

Rey was silent. She knew that she really wanted to go, in fact she felt like she was… destined to leave. But then her thoughts went back to her family. She would always remember the last moments with her family, her father's last words to her. That they would come back and they would be together, as a family.

"I-I'm not sure. All I've ever wanted to see was the different worlds out there in the galaxy, but… but what if my parents come back and I'm not here. What would they think? Their own daughter giving up on them," Rey said with tears filling her eyes.

"Do you think they would want you to give up on yourself though? Do you think they would want you to just stay on this planet and let you waste your potential, salvaging scrap metal for tiny portions of food? Because I don't think that any parent should want that for their child," Daniel told her as he looked at her.

"I… I don't know. I'll think about it. That's all I can say right now. G-Good night," Rey said as she rolled over on her makeshift bed, facing the wall.

"Good night Rey," Daniel said as he followed her example and rolled over, only to come face to… top part?... with BB-8.

BB beeped quietly, and rolled around in front of Daniel who only looked at the droid with amusement.

"It's her choice if she wants to come with me BB, I can't force her," Daniel whispered to the droid, who in turn let out a small series of slow and lengthy beeps. "Oh come on BB, yeah I want her to come with us, but only so I can teach her the ways of the Force," Daniel said looking at the droid in shock.

BB simply let out two slow whistles before turning and moving into a corner to go into stand-by while the two humans slept.

* * *

 _Daniel was dreaming, he knew he was dreaming but he couldn't control anything. Instead he saw a light, it was faint, but he began to walk towards it._

" _Daniel," A slightly familiar voice said._

" _Hello?! Who's there," Daniel yelled out, as he continued to walk towards the light._

" _Yes," a voice that sounded like his but much younger said._

" _I need to talk to you," the voice said._

" _Who are you?! Where are you?!"_

" _About what," his voice asked._

" _We have been friends ever since you came to train with the Jedi, and I have seen you grow into a very powerful Jedi. And because of that, and because I respect you, I am going to give you a chance to join me," the voice that Daniel now recognized said. "I have been contacted by someone who has told me that he can teach me things that Master Skywalker cannot. He told me that, there is so much of the force that Master Skywalker won't teach us, and that he would teach me and, anyone that came with me," the voice of Ben Solo said._

" _What do you mean teach us what Master Skywalker, won't teach us," Daniel's voice questioned, as he remembering the curiosity that he had felt when he first had the conversation. Thankfully Daniel woke up before he was forced to relive one of his greatest regrets._

* * *

Daniel opened his eyes and sat up as he remembered his dream, or memory, or whatever it was. He got up and began to walk out of the AT-AT to try to clear his head when he noticed that Rey was starting to wake up. Pushing his nightmare to the back of his mind Daniel got some of the rations out and began to eat while he set Rey's out for her.

Rey got up from where she had slept and stumbled over to the " _table_ " where Daniel had put her food and muttered something that sounded like a, "good morning."

"Seems like she isn't much of a morning person, doesn't it BB," Daniel said to his friends droid who made a nodding like notion.

"It's not that I'm not a morning person, it's just that I don't usually stay up that late practicing my newly found telekinetic powers," Rey told him sarcastically.

"Welcome to being Force sensitive," Daniel said with a smile while raising a glass in Rey's direction. "So, what's on the schedule for today," Daniel asked making Rey look up.

"What do you mean, I thought you were going to leave today," Rey said and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

"Well I am. But I told you that you had time to think about it, and a few hours, plus time spent sleeping is not a lot of time to think about it. So, I'm giving you today," Daniel said as he took a sip of water. Rey looked happy while BB-8 began to beep wildly, a few of the beeps being swears, at Daniel, and rolling around on the ground of Rey's shelter. "Calm down BB, Poe will be fine, he's a survivor, and an incredibly good pilot, not to mention extremely lucky, if anyone can survive First Order interrogation, it would be him," Daniel said managing to get BB to calm down, then he turned back to Rey. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Well, I was just going to take a few pieces of scrap to Niima Outpost and trade for some supplies," Rey said as she began to eat some of the food that Daniel had given her.

"Alright then once you're done lets go," Daniel said with a grin.

"Uh, one problem, I only have one speeder, and it only has one seat," Rey told him.

"We'll figure it out," Daniel said with a small smile.

* * *

It was not a comfortable ride to Niima Outpost for Daniel. He had to hold onto the side of the speeder the entire time at high speeds and unfortunately Rey only had one pair of goggles, so needless to say he was glad when the speeder finally stopped.

"You ok," Rey asked Daniel as he began whipping sand off of his face and rinsed some out of his eyes using water from his canteen.

"Yeah, I'm ok, it's just that a lot of sand got into my eyes," Daniel said as he finally opened them and blinked out the remaining sand.

"Yeah well, that tends to happen when you don't have goggles," Rey joked.

"In my defense, I didn't plan on spending more than an hour on this planet… and I forget them in the ship," Daniel said making Rey laugh.

The trio made their way to Unkar Plutt's station and stood in line waiting for their turn to trade. Daniel took this time to look and see all the different types of people that inhabited the outpost. Most of the people just seemed like they were trying to get by, but there were a few who were obviously taking advantage of the scavengers.

Soon it was Daniel and Rey's turn to talk to Unkar and trade whatever scrap Rey had left for a few portions. Rey handed the three pieces of scrap that she had to Unkar who grabbed them and began to examine them, trying to determine what he thought their worth in food would be. After a minute he sighed and told Rey that they would equal out to one-half portion.

"What? But you gave me a half portion for each one last week," Rey told him.

"What about the droid," Unkar asked, before Daniel stepped in front of Rey.

"Droids not for sale," Daniel told Unkar harshly.

"I don't believe I was talking to you."

"The droids not for sale," he repeated.

"Even for… Sixty portions," Unkar said as he began to place several piles onto the counter in front of him.

"Droids not for sale," Rey said from behind Daniel and grabbed the half portion before walking away, BB-8 following her.

"Give all these people good deals as long as your station is here," Daniel said as he waved his hand in front of Unkar.

"I'll give these people a good deal as long as my station is here," Unkar repeated, hazily.

"Good boy," Daniel said before walking away.

* * *

Daniel was refilling on water while BB-8 was with Rey, when he heard a man come running into the outpost pleading for water. Daniel's Jedi goodwill kicking in, he was about to go give him some of the water that he had, when he heard BB-8 beep loudly, signaling that he was in danger. Forgetting all about the man that was dying of thirst, Daniel ran toward Rey and BB-8, only to find the two thugs he had beaten, and the one he mutilated, trying to steal BB-8 and Rey was managing to hold two of them off, granted one of them didn't have a hand, but she held two off.

Jumping into the fight Daniel punched the man who had tried to capture BB-8 knocking him out, before taking out his blaster and pointing it at the two remaining thugs. Seeing as how they were out matched the two ran away like cowards.

"Well that was fun," Daniel said to Rey as he freed BB-8.

"Your Definition of fun is very strange," Rey told him when BB-8 began to beep erratically saying the same thing over and over again. [THEIF, THAT'S POE'S JACKET!].

Daniel turned and say a man with dark skin standing there looking at them. Daniel immediately looked at the man's jacket, and by the Force it was Poe's. Daniel began to walk towards him with an angry look on his face, and the man began to run.

"Rey go around, cut him off," Daniel told her as he began to chase the man.

The man ran as fast he could and turned into a tent and he really thought that he might get away from him when- _WHACK_! Rey hit him under the chin, and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Where do you think you're going, _thief_ ," Rey asked the man, just as Daniel entered the tent.

"What?! What do you mean, thief," he asked with a shocked look on his face, which then turned to pain as BB-8 shocked him. "OW! What was that for?!"

"How did you get that," Daniel asked him, his voice sounding dangerous.

"Look, I've had a pretty bad day so why don't you all- OW," he shouted as BB-8 shocked him once again.

"Answer my question. Where. Did. You. Get. That. Jacket?"

"I, got it from Poe, Poe Dameron, that was his name right," he asked looking between Daniel and BB-8. "He got captured by the First Order, but I helped him escape… but, he didn't make it."

"Liar," Daniel said.

"I'm not lying! We crashed and the Tie fighter got sucked up into the sand," he said.

"I don't care what you think happened, if Poe died I would have felt something, we have a brotherly bond. If he dies the Force would have let me know since were close," Daniel told him.

"Are you a Jedi," he asked.

"That's not really important," Daniel said to him.

"So you're with the Resistance," Rey asked changing the subject.

"Obviously," the man said after thinking for a moment.

"What are you doing out here," Daniel asked having a _very_ strong suspicion that he wasn't part of the Resistance.

"Uhh, c-command sent me looking for you, Poe and BB-8, since you were… overdue," he told them.

"What's your name and rank soldier," Daniel asked with an emotionless face, while Rey looked at the two with amusement.

"Uhh… S-Sargent Finn, Resistance Special Forces, so you better watch your mouth soldier… what about you," Finn questioned with false authority.

Giving an overly dramatic performance of being distressed Daniel gave a sloppy salute. "Oh please forgive me Sargent Finn, I'm just a lowly Lieutenant. Lieutenant Daniel Antilles, Resistance Starfighter Corps, and ground forces."

"Oh… you're a Lieutenant… I'm sorry sir I didn't know," Finn said becoming more and more nervous.

"It's ok soldier, just don't let it happen again," Daniel said with a smile making Finn feel at ease. "By the way, did you hear anything about Orion squad and their mission to Raxus Prime, has anyone heard from them yet," Daniel asked with what seemed like genuine concern.

"Uhh no, when I left there was no news on Orion squad," Finn told him.

"Damn… hopefully soon. Oh and you said that you're SpecOps," Daniel asked receiving a nod from Finn. "Oh ok, Osiris, or Saber division?"

"Saber," Finn said confidently.

"Ok, ok," Daniel said quietly… before grabbing Finn by the throat and holding him against a solid wall in the tent they were in.

"Daniel what are you doing," Rey yelled.

"He's lying to us Rey," Daniel told her, putting up an emotionless mask as he loosened his grip slightly.

"What do you mean I'm lying," Finn managed to get out.

"You want to know? Ok, First of all, Poe and I aren't overdue for about two more days, Orion squad didn't get deployed to Raxus Prime, and neither Osiris or Saber division exist in Resistance SpecOps," Daniel said as he turned to look at BB-8 and Rey. "Did I get everything," he asked, to which Rey nodded with a small smirk, and BB-8 beeped.

"Good. Now who are you," Daniel asked.

"Ok I'll tell you just put me down," Finn said. Daniel considered it and decided to put him down since he figured it would be annoying to hear what Finn had to say while holding him by the throat. Setting him down Daniel took a few steps back and placed his hand on his blaster just in case Finn tried anything.

Taking a deep breath Finn began to tell his story, how he was conscripted from birth and trained to fight for the First Order, but that after the massacre that Kylo Ren had ordered Finn saw what the Order was truly like and left. He told them how he had helped Poe escape, about the crash, and then finally meeting them.

"Quite a story," Daniel told him.

"It's the truth."

"I never said I didn't believe you just that it was quite a story… sorry," Daniel said, his emotionless mask dropping," for the whole chocking you thing, it's just, you never know who you can trust."

"It's ok," Finn said.

Suddenly BB-8 began to beep wildly and led them to the entrance of the Tent where they saw two Stormtroopers asking a scavenger a question, who in turn pointed towards the tent the four were in.

"Shit, we gotta go," Daniel said as he grabbed Rey's hand and ran with BB-8 and Finn right behind them.

"What are you doing Daniel," Rey asked right before the troopers began firing at them. The four kept running from the troopers until they ducked into another tent.

"Why are they shooting at us," Rey asked Finn, as she motioned to Daniel, BB and herself.

"It's because they saw you with me. I'm sorry but you guys are marked now," Finn said making Daniel and BB laugh, or do whatever sound droids made to represent laughter.

"Finn, I get that you think they're here for you, but I think the map to Luke Skywalker is a little more important," Daniel told him with a small smile before he turned to Rey and became more serious. "But he is right though, you are marked now," he told her.

"What does that mean," Rey said dreading the answer she knew he would give her.

"Welcome to the Resistance Private Rey," Daniel told her with smile as he put his hand in front of her. Scared but also excited, Rey shook his hand with a smile gracing her face.

"This is very nice but in a few minutes, were going to have a lot of Stormtroopers and Tie fighters all over this area," Finn said, sounding very panicked.

"Right. Umm, Rey, where are the ships," Daniel asked as he took out his blaster and his lightsaber.

"Just on the outside of the outpost," Rey said just as screeching could be heard outside of the tent they were in. "What is that," Rey asked as it started to grow louder.

"Oh no," Finn said as he recognized the noise, and so did Daniel.

"TIE FIGHTERS," they both yelled. Daniel grabbed Rey's hand once more and dragged her out of the tent and the four companions ran as fast as they could towards the ships.

"We can't outrun them," Finn yelled as he began lagging behind.

"Yeah no shit! That's why we're running towards the ships," Daniel yelled as he saw the Tie fighters coming in for another attack run. "Rey which ship?!"

"The Quad Jumper," Rey yelled out, as she began to lead her companions to the ship.

"What about that one," Finn asked as, pointing to another ship he continued to follow her.

"That one's garbage," she yelled to him just as a Tie fighter blew up the quad jumper.

"Well now it's a flying palace," Daniel yelled as they turned and ran for it.

"Agreed," Rey said, and BB-8 beeped in agreement.

As they boarded the ship Rey and Daniel went into the cockpit while ordering Finn to get on the gun.

"Have you ever flown something like this," Rey asked him as the ship powered up and she checked several of the controls.

"Well, it's not the first time I've flown an unfamiliar ship in an escape attempt," Daniel told her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better," Rey asked as she stopped working and looked at him.

"If you want it to," Daniel told her before laughing nervously.

The ship began to power up and shuttered as it got off the ground. Not even ten feet off of the ground and the ship tilted to one side and hit the ground.

"Told you," Rey said as she and Daniel looked at each other," garbage."

"No she just needs a little… encouragement," Daniel said as he closed his eyes.

"What are you doing," She asked when she felt the ship even out and begin to fly upwards.

"That should do it," Daniel said as he opened his eyes and noticed Rey's confused face and simply said," Force." Daniel then took control of the ship. "Rey make sure the shields are up. I don't want those Ties to shoot this thing down just as we got her up," Daniel ordered as he began to maneuver the ship. "Why it that gun not firing," Daniel yelled at Finn.

"I'm can't get a clear shot," Finn yelled back.

"Neither can they but they're still shooting at us! Start firing," Daniel ordered.

"We need cover, NOW," Finn yelled.

"Rey, this is your area where to," Daniel asked her.

Rey began thinking about areas where they could fly with cover, when it hit her. "Graveyard of Giants," Rey said as she took the controls, and flew them to where most of the scavengers worked.

Avoiding most of the shots that the Tie fighters were throwing at them Rey managed to get them to the scrap fields. She began to weave in and out of the wrecked ships, providing some very much needed cover for the ship. Rey had managed to separate the two fighters and just as one of then was about to circle back Finn managed to shoot it down. Crashing in the sand Daniel gave off a small smile.

"Looks like the scavengers are going to have some new scrap to trade. Good shot," Daniel said.

"Uhh guys we got a problem," Finn said.

"What," Rey asked.

"The turrets stuck in the forward position I can't move it," Finn yelled to them.

"Don't worry I got an idea," Daniel said as he saw an opening in a wrecked Star Destroyer, and took the controls from Rey.

"Please tell me you're not about to do what I think you are," Rey said with a nervously.

Smiling Daniel got on the intercom and said," Ladies and Gentlemen this is your pilot speaking, if you haven't already done so, please buckle up."

Rey gave a small whimper and strapped herself in while Daniel began to focus. Putting the engines at full power the ship he flew into the Star Destroyer with the Tie fighter close behind,

"Are you really doing this," Finn asked in shock.

"No Finn this is a dream," Daniel said sarcastically, as he turned and saw a dead end coming up.

"OH NO," Rey said in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry Rey, only a fifty-fifty chance that we'll die today," Daniel said as the ship kept going for the wall.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing," Daniel said as he pulled out of the ship back outside. "When I say now you cut the engines, ok?"

"Why," Rey asked him worriedly.

"Trust me Rey," Daniel said as he made the ship climb high into the air.

"Ok," Rey said with a determined look. Daniel continued to climb and then the Tie fighter showed up behind the ship.

"NOW!" Rey cut the engines and the ship flipped and began to fall towards the ground giving Finn the perfect shot, destroying the fighter.

"Bring 'em back on Rey," Daniel yelled as Rey brought the engines back to life, and keeping the ship from hitting the sand bellow them.

Daniel brought the ship into orbit and sped out of the system

* * *

"That was fun," Daniel said as he and Rey left the cockpit.

"Once again, your definition of fun disturbs me," Rey said with a smile.

"Hey great flying," Finn said to the two pilots.

"Great shooting," Rey said to which Daniel nodded in agreement.

"How'd you do that," Finn asked Daniel.

"Practice," Daniel said simply making his companions look at him with shocked faces.

"You've done that before," Rey asked.

"Well, it was in a Y-Wing but… basically the same concept," Daniel told them, to which the three of them laughed, but them heard BB-8 beep inquisitively at them.

"Don't worry BB, we'll all be back to base soon enough," Daniel said as he knelt down on one knee and patted BB.

"So where to now," Rey asked, as they heard a hissing and smoke began to rise from the floor.

"That's not good," Daniel said as he ran to lift up a grate on the floor. However Rey jumped in and began to check what was wrong. "What is it," Daniel asked.

"It's the motivator, get me a Harris wrench," Rey told the boys who began to look for one.

"So where are we headed next Daniel," Rey asked him as he handed her a Harris wrench.

"Were going to the Ilynium system," Daniel told her.

"The Ilynium system," Finn asked.

"I need the engine tape," Rey shouted to Finn, who began to look around for them.

"Look I'm going to set a course for Ilynium, I'll be back," Daniel said leaving the two humans and one droid alone to fix the motivator.

"So how long have you know him," Finn asked Rey as he continued to look for the tape.

"Since yesterday. I really need that tape," Rey told him. Finn grabbed and showed her another roll of tape and she shook her head and pointed to a few other rolls.

"So what were you two doing on Jakku," Finn asked.

"Can we do this after we're not in danger of getting killed by toxic gasses," Rey asked. Finn kept grabbing the wrong tape, and remembering that she had the Force, Rey summoned the correct roll, and disappeared into the floor to fix the motivator.

"How'd you do that," Finn asked with wipe eyes.

"I'm Force sensitive, like Daniel," Rey said as she fixed the damaged part. Suddenly the ship rocked and started moving.

"Uhh, guys… I think we're in trouble," Daniels voice shouted from the cockpit, making his two companions run to his side. "I think someone found us," Daniel said as a large ship began pulling them in.

"Hostile or friendly," Finn asked as he began searching the cockpit for a weapon.

"I don't know but that, red light is giving me a bad feeling," Daniel said as he grabbed his lightsaber, and held his blaster out for Rey.

"Oh no, I-"she began to protest.

"Take it. Finn can handle them hand to hand and I have my lightsaber," Daniel told her, while gently placing the blaster in Rey's hand. "Remember we don't know if they're on our side, or hostile, so be ready for anything," Daniel told them as they took up positions near the door.

They waited for about a minute before they heard the pressure return to the room outside of the ship, and footsteps making their way toward the ramp. They heard a few growls that Daniel thought were Wookie but he couldn't tell since the ships thick walls made them sound muffled.

The ramp lowered slowly and in came two figures, one was a Wookie with a Bow-Caster, and the other was a human male with an old, but obviously modified DL-44 blaster pistol.

"Were home Chewie," Han Solo said as he returned to his beloved Falcon.

* * *

Well here you are, don't forget to review,and I apologize if it is terrible- Pacco1


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

AN: Ok here is Chapter four. Just letting you know, I don't think I did very well on the flashback scene. Other that that enjoy!

"Uhh, guys… I think we're in trouble," Daniels voice shouted from the cockpit, making his two companions run to his side. "I think someone found us," Daniel said as a large ship began pulling them into its hanger where a red light shined upon them.

"Hostile or friendly," Finn asked as he began searching the cockpit for a weapon.

"I don't know but that, red light is giving me a bad feeling," Daniel said as he grabbed his lightsaber, and held his blaster out for Rey.

"Oh no, I-"she began to protest.

"Take it. Finn can handle them hand to hand and I have my lightsaber," Daniel told her, while gently placing the blaster in Rey's hand. They moved out of the cockpit and headed for the entrance of the ship. "Remember we don't know if they're on our side, or hostile, so be ready for anything," Daniel told them as they took up positions near the door.

They waited for about a minute before they heard the pressure return to the room outside of the ship, and footsteps making their way toward the ramp. They heard a few growls that Daniel thought were Wookie but he couldn't tell since the ships thick walls made them sound muffled.

The ramp lowered slowly and in came two figures, one was a Wookie with a Bow-Caster, and the other was a human male with an old, but obviously modified DL-44 blaster pistol.

"Were home Chewie," Han Solo said as he returned to his beloved Falcon.

Recognizing the voice, Daniel let a small smile appear on his face that only Rey saw.

'What do we do,' Rey mouthed to Daniel, however Finn had jumped the gun and ran at the boarders.

"Wait Finn," Daniel called out, but unfortunately Finn had already reached Han and Chewie, armed with a wrench. Finn went for Chewie first thinking that if he could get the Wookie out of the fight first he could take on the man. Chewie saw Finn coming and simply grabbed his arm before holding him by the throat. Rey pointed Daniels pistol at the Wookie but Daniel grabbed her arm and lowered it shaking his head.

"Han Solo," Daniel said making Rey's eyes widen in shock, and the man in question turned to look at them.

"Who're you," Han asked.

"No one that you'd remember," Daniel told him with a small smile, while clipping his lightsaber on his belt. Han motioned for Chewie to let go of Finn.

"That doesn't answer my question," Han told him lowering his pistol slightly.

"My name is Daniel Antilles, I'm force sensitive like the lovely lady next to me," Daniel told him motioning to Rey who blushed lightly," I was trained under Luke Skywalker, and am one of the two survivors of the Jedi Massacre."

"You were there," Han asked Daniel in shock.

"Yes I was."

"How'd you escape," Han asked him, all traces of past suspicion gone.

"Luck, idiocy, and the sacrifice of one of my friends," Daniel told him looking at the ground sadly.

Han holstered his pistol and looked around the ship, before facing Daniel again. "Where'd you get this ship?"

"Niima Outpost," Rey answered.

"Jakku?! What was it doing on that junkyard," Han wondered out loud before turning to Chewie. "I told you we should have checked the western regions," to which Chewie roared in reply. "Who had it? Was it Ducane?"

"We stole it from Unkar Plutt," Daniel told him.

"And he stole it from the Ervin Boys who stole it from Ducane," Rey finished for him.

"Who stole it from me," Han continued. "Well when you see him again tell him that Han Solo just stole back the _Millennium Falcon._ "

"The _Millennium Falcon_ ," Rey and Daniel exclaimed at the same time.

"Is this really the _Millennium Falcon_?" "Are you really Han Solo," Daniel and Rey asked.

"Wait Han Solo? The Republic General," Finn asked as he rubbed his throat.

"No the smuggler," Han replied.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in less that fourteen parsecs," Rey said in wonder as she looked around the ship as if for the first time.

"Twelve! Twelve Parsecs," Han shouted as he entered the cockpit, and began to inspect the controls. "Who the hell put a compressor on the ignition lid?"

"Unkar Plutt did," Rey told him as she and Daniel entered the cockpit.

"That was a mistake," Daniel said as he inspected it.

"I know I told him that it would put too much-"

"Stress on the Hyperdrive," the three of them said together.

"How'd you two know that," Han asked the two Force-sensitives.

"I'm a pilot it's my job to know what's good and bad for my ship," Daniel told him.

"I'm an engineer and a pilot… and I might've helped install it for a few extra rations," Rey said sheepishly.

"Chewie get a pod ready well drop 'em off at the closest inhabitable planet," Han yelled as he walked past Daniel and Rey.

"Wait what," Daniel asked as he quickly followed the smuggler out of the cockpit. "No we need to get this droid to the Resistance base."

"Why," Han asked feeling intrigued.

"He has a map," was all Daniel said.

"Map to where," Han asked nonchalantly.

"Luke Skywalker," Rey told him, making Han freeze.

"What," Han asked in disbelief.

"BB-8 has a map to Luke Skywalker and we need to get him to the Resistance," Rey told him.

"Wait you really are the Han Solo from the Rebellion aren't you," Finn said from behind Daniel and Rey.

"Way to catch up Finn, way to catch up," Daniel said whilst shaking his head, making Rey let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I am," Han said looking at Finn.

"So you knew him," Finn said taking a step forward so he was standing next to Daniel.

Han was about to answer when a loud bang came from outside the ship startling everyone. Han ran over to the entrance of the ship and looked around.

"Don't tell me the Rathatrs got loose," he said to himself.

"RATHTARS," Daniel and Finn shouted at him.

"You have Rathtars onboard," Daniel clarified with him.

"Yeah I got three of-"

"Three," Finn asked," Having one is bad enough but three?!"

"What's a Rathtar," Rey asked.

"They're these giant monsters that'll eat anything as long as it kicks and screams on the way down its throat," Daniel told her.

"Ever heard of the Trillia Massacre," Finn asked Rey.

"No."

"Good," Finn said.

"Why do you have three of them on board," Daniel asked the smuggler once more.

"How'd you even get them on board," Finn asked.

"I use to have a bigger crew," Han told them.

"That's comforting," Daniel said sarcastically.

Han went over to the camera feed and began scanning it to find the source of the noise. He noticed that the Rathtars were still in their pens and began to look through the corridors of the ship until he found what he was looking for and groaned loudly.

"What is it," Daniel asked him.

"My… former employers are here to settle a contract dispute," Han said, and motioned to Chewie to open a hatch on the floor. "Get in," he told Finn, Rey, and Daniel.

"What about BB-8," Daniel asked as Finn and Rey inside the hatch.

"He'll stay with me until this is over, then you'll be on your way," Han told them.

"If anything happens to BB-8, Poe will kill you," Daniel said as he got into the hatch.

"Who the Hell's Poe," Han asked Chewie who simply shrugged.

* * *

Han and Chewie went to meet the Guavian Death Gang, while Daniel, Rey, and Finn tailed them underneath the floor trying to find out what was going on.

The Guavian members entered the hallway where Han, Chewie and BB-8 were waiting. Chewie and Han began to try to tell the head man, whose name was Bala-Tik, he was on track to get them the Rathtars. However Bala said that he knew that Solo was trying to swindle the Guavian Death Gang, when a man named Tasu Leech entered with guards of his own. He also said that they were here to kill Solo and Chewbacca, because he was swindling them just as much as the Guavian Death Gang.

"We can't just sit here. We have to help them," Daniel whispered to his friends.

"You're right," Rey said as she began looking around for something that could help Han, Chewie and BB-8, and found what she was looking for in the form of a fuse station. "I got an idea. If we switch these fuses correctly-"

"Then we'll be able to trap both gangs before they hurt anyone," Daniel finished, with a smile. "Good thinking Rey."

"What about that that little astromech droid there Solo," Bala said.

"Shit," Daniel said as he turned to his companions," I think there talking about us."

"What about it," Han asked, keeping the nervousness from his voice.

"The First Order's looking for one just like it… well that and three fugitives," Bala said.

"So what," Han asked him.

"So, the chances of you having them onboard as well is pretty high. So we'll take them as payment for messing up the job with the Rathtars," Bala told him.

"Now wait a minute, have I ever failed you before," Han asked the two gang members.

"Yes." "Twice," Bala and Leech told him.

Running out of thing to say, and legitimately curious, Han turned to Leech. "When was the second time," he asked hoping that a distraction would come. However unknown to him, while he was arguing with the gang members, Rey and Daniel were debating which fuses to activate.

"I don't know Rey these fuses could be for the vents for all we know," Daniel said while examining the bottom fuses.

"The top ones are don't connect to anything. It's better to do this than not try anything at all," Rey said reaching for the fuses.

"Fine, I mean what's the worst that could happen," Daniel said as Rey switched the fuses. While the doors didn't close, the people in the ship instead heard a very loud screeching. Lowering his head Daniel said," Please tell me that's not what I think that it was."

"Wrong fuses," Rey whispered in fear.

They then heard several growls and men screaming before several blasters began to fire at the Rathtars. The three began to crawl away as fast as they could before managing to find an exit to the ships tunnels.

"So what do the Rathtars look like," Rey asked as Finn and Daniel got out of the tunnels. Then a loud roar came from down the hallway and a Rathtar was there.

"Like that," Finn said as he grabbed Rey's hand and began to lead her away from the Rathtar, while Daniel was still getting out of the tunnels.

"Wait Finn we forgot Daniel," Rey said as she tried to get out of his grip. Meanwhile Daniel had gotten out of the tunnel only to be met by one of the Rathtars tentacles.

"NOT GOOD," Daniel yelled as the tentacle grabbed him by the waist and hauled him into the air. Daniel reached for his lightsaber to try to cut himself loose only to grab it and the Rathtar to slam him into a wall making him drop it, and groan in pain.

Rey and Finn had stopped running and had begun to try to get the Rathtar to release Daniel. Rey began to shoot at it with the blaster Daniel had given her, while Finn had begun to throw junk at it.

"No stop you'll just agitate it," Daniel yelled as the Rathtar charged his friends.

Ducking out of the way Rey avoided the tentacles while Finn wasn't quite fast enough and got grabbed.

"Rey get my lightsaber! Cut us loose," Daniel yelled as the Rathtar took both Daniel and Finn around a corner.

"Can't you use the Force to get us out of this," Finn asked as he struggled with the tentacles.

"No, it'll just agitate it," Daniel told his fellow captive.

"So what do we do?!"

"Hope that Rey got my lightsaber and that she gets here before we're eaten," Daniel said as calmly as he could.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing. Uhh who do you think is closer to the mouth? Me or you," Daniel asked, making Finn struggle more after hearing that.

The insatiably hungry monster was running through the ship as fast as it could but then suddenly stopped in front of an airlock. The Rathtar began to sniff the air and growled before taking a defensive stance. Finn began to panic thinking that it was about to eat them.

"Finn shut up," Daniel said as he looked around. Then he, Finn and the Rathtar heard Rey scream and Daniel's lightsaber activate Looking behind the Rathtar Daniel say Rey charging the beast with his emerald green lightsaber.

Rey reached the Rathtar and cut the tentacle holding Daniel before cutting the one holding Finn. The Rathtar turned around and roared at them, before being thrown into the airlock behind it, courtesy of a force push from Daniel. Finn closed the door and activated the airlock sending the Rathtar into the vacuum

The three friends leaned against the airlock catching their breath from what had just happened. Daniel looked at Rey and Finn before letting out a laugh. His two friends looked at him like he was crazy, however his laugh was infectious, life-threatening situations or not.

"Well that was-"

"Fun," Rey finished for Daniel.

"Yes it was," Daniel said, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Look, as much as I appreciate being alive, we need to get out of here," Finn said.

"Your right, let's go," Daniel said as he took his lightsaber from Rey. "Good job by the way, not many people can use a lightsaber that well their first time," Daniel praised Rey making her smile shyly.

They made their way through the ship until they found the hanger where the _Millennium Falcon_ , and her longtime owners were waiting.

"You two in the cockpit," Han said pointing at Rey and Daniel, "And you, take care of Chewie," He said pointing at Finn.

Daniel, Rey and Han got into the cockpit and fired up the engines while Finn was trying to bandage Chewie's arm. The _Falcon_ began to lift off the deck of the ship when a Rathtar jumped of and attached its mouth to the cockpit view port,

"Damnit," Han said as several gang members entered the hanger and fired on the ship and the Rathtar. "I did not see today going this way."

"Neither did I," Daniel said as he primed the hyperdrive.

"Ok we're going to light speed," Han said.

"From inside the Hanger," Rey asked worriedly.

"I've done crazier things," Daniel said as he held onto something.

They waited a few seconds but nothing happened. Han tried activating the hyperdrive again but they wouldn't go.

"Wait you said something about a compressor right Rey," Daniel asked Rey making her widen her eyes in realization, and she nodded. "Well all we gotta do is bypass it," Daniel said as he pulled it out making the hyperdrive work once more.

Han activated the hyperdrive and the _Millennium Falcon_ sped off at light speed.

* * *

"Well then… I'm glad that's over," Daniel said as he let out a chuckle.

Han stood up and walked out of the cockpit to where Finn was trying to patch up a very resistant Chewbacca.

"Hey Chewie, you ok," Han asked the Wookie, who let out a few growls, "Good, get rested up."

Han turned to face Rey and Daniel and looked at them critically. "So… fugitives, what'd you do?"

"Nothing too big. Well at least Rey didn't do anything too big, Finn deserted the First Order, released a high value prisoner and then stole a Tie fighter. Didn't you Finn," Daniel yelled over to the ex-Stormtrooper.

"That about sums it up," Finn said with a small smile as he sat down and accidentally activated an old holographic game.

"Why do they want you then," Han asked Daniel.

"BB-8 has coordinates to Luke Skywalker, it was mine and my partners job to get the information to HQ," Daniel told him.

"What happened to you partner?"

"I don't know. Finn saw him last in a Tie fighter before they crashed and he said that when he came to that he was nowhere to be seen."

"Alright, then let's see what BB-8's got," Han said, while BB-8 looked at Daniel for an ok.

"Go ahead BB," Daniel told him. BB-8 tilted the head of its body back and showed the map. The group observed it before Han looked down with disappointment on his face.

"What," Rey asked.

"It's incomplete," Han muttered.

"Well… shit," Daniel said to himself. "Well complete or incomplete I got to get this back to base," Daniel told them.

"You got that right. Ever since Luke disappeared people have been looking for him," Han said as BB-8 stopped projecting the map.

"Why did he leave," Rey asked him.

"Luke had been training up a new generation of Jedi, which I was lucky to be a part of, and one of them went to the Dark side. He got the Knights of Ren and the First Order to help take us down," Daniel said as he looked down at the ground. "Only Luke and I survived… everyone else was killed," Daniel told them sending the room into a shocked and mournful silence.

"Luke felt responsible so he went into exile, no one's seen or heard from him since," Han said.

"Does anyone have any idea what happened to him," Finn asked him.

"A lot of Rumors from those who knew him best. Some think that he went looking for the first Jedi Temple," Han said as he walked to the cockpit. "You want my help then you'll get it, with the state that the ship is in it may take an hour to get there but, I have an old friend that can help get you four back to your HQ," Han said as he entered coordinates to Takodana.

"Thank you Han," Daniel told the smuggler, before walking out of the cockpit.

"Oh uhh kid," Han shouted to Daniel making him stop and turn around. "Tell Leia that umm… that I-"

"I go it, I'll tell her," Daniel said with a smirk before leaving.

* * *

"Ok now what I want you to do is try to force you will onto Finn," Daniel told Rey. It had been fifteen minutes since the fight on Han and Chewie's frigate and Daniel decided that Rey could use some more practice with the Force. He was currently trying to teach her how to use and protect herself from mind tricks and invasions.

"Ok I think I have it," Rey said as she concentrated on Finn. "You will tell us you're Stormtrooper ID," Rey said as she waved a hand in front of Finn's face.

Finn's face strained for a few second, showing obvious resistance against the trick but eventually his face went blank and he told them his old Stormtrooper ID. Rey continued to have Finn say random things about the First Order, until Daniel told her that she had it and Finn wen to the cockpit.

"You picked that up really quickly," Daniel complemented.

"Yeah well, I have a good teacher," Rey said making Daniels cheeks turn pink.

"Thanks. Now how about I teach you how to protect your mind against invasions," Daniel said. He explained how in order to protect against a mind invasion you had to clear your mind and try to make a type of mental shield.

"However most of your surface memories will be able to be read by whoever's trying to get inside your head," Daniel told her. "But don't worry anything I see will stay between us, unless you say that I can tell other people," Daniel reassured her.

"Ok but umm, what are surface memories," she asked nervously.

"Recent thoughts, emotions, even very strong ones but don't worry whatever I see stays between us. Now you ready," Daniel asked.

"S-sure," Rey said pushing several thoughts to the back of her mind. Daniel raised his hand to her face and took a deep breath. He pushed into her mind and took a quick glance at her surface memories and thoughts which were what he thought they were going to be, such as nervousness and thoughts of whether she would be able to do it, and then he pushed deeper, careful not to hurt her. He met some resistance on the way to the deeper parts of her memories were where most of her shield was at and it was surprisingly hard to get through. Satisfied that she had strong enough shield strength for the time being Daniel retreated out of her mind.

"How'd I do," Rey asked when she felt Daniel exit her mind.

"Very well, your outer shields weren't that good but as I got deeper they got very strong and I think that anyone would have trouble breaking through them if they didn't have that much time," Daniel told her.

"Did you uhh, did you see anything," Rey asked nervously.

"Nothing besides a few surface thought, and a couple of times that you scrapped that giant Star Destroyer on Jakku," Daniel told her. "What I recommend is whenever someone tries to invade your mind just put idiotic thoughts or even thoughts that have nothing useful in the front of your mind. And why are you so nervous, you have something that you need to hide," Daniel teased.

"N-No, I just have a few… thoughts that I would like to keep to myself," Rey said defensively.

"I know I was just teasing. Don't worry I didn't see anything incriminating," Daniel told her.

"What are you two doing," Han asked as he entered the main cabin.

"Oh I'm just teaching her some Force techniques," Daniel told him.

"Oh well I was just coming to tell you that we'll be coming out of hyperspace in a few minutes, so get your gear," Han said as he turned and walked toward the cockpit.

"Oh you're gonna want to see this," Daniel said as he got up and led Rey to the cockpit.

"Why what is it," she asked.

When the two arrived at the cockpit Rey was confused as to why Daniel wanted her to see what space looked like when at light speed when suddenly the deep blue of hyperspace slowly turned into the blackness of space. In front of them was a planet, filled with green and blue, and Rey's eyes widened in amazement.

"It's so green," she said excitedly.

"'course it is. What did you expect every planet to be like Jakku," Han asked her.

"I was afraid that they would be," she said as she stared at the planet below with excitement.

"Well then rest assured that there are planets with both green and blue. Hell Mon Cala is nothing but ocean," Daniel said making Rey gasp in shock.

"An entire planet with nothing but water," Rey asked excitement clearly written all over her face.

"The exact opposite of Jakku," Daniel said with a chuckle.

"Quiet, I'm trying to land this thing," Ham told them.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

* * *

The ship landed without any major trouble, but unfortunately the lack of upkeep and blaster bolts from the gangs had caused some damage, and Chewie told Han he would stay and fix the ship. For some reason Daniel sensed a bit of fear about seeing Maz Kanata from the Wookie.

Daniel began helping Finn and Chewie unload some tools and parts that Chewie would use to fix the ship when he saw Rey and Han talking in front of the lake that they had landed near. Judging from Rey's facial expressions Daniel had to guess that Han had offered to let Rey join him, but for some reason her face fell, she cast a quick glance to Daniel and turned back to Han. Deciding to stop spying Daniel went back to unloading the tools before the two came back.

"Hey you good," Daniel asked Rey.

"Y-Yeah I am but umm… can I talk to you later," she asked him nervously.

"Of course," Daniel told her.

The group of four humans and one droid were about to walk into the Cantina when Han stopped them.

"When we go in there don't stare," he warned.

"At what," Finn asked.

"Any of it," he said before throwing open the doors, and the group walked into the cantina. They were immediately met by the site of several different alien species. Most of the people in it were either drunk or in the process of getting drunk.

"HAN SOLO," Maz yelled out as the group entered the bar.

"Hello Maz," Han said with a small smile as he walked up to her. It was then that Daniel, Rey, Finn, and BB-8 got a glimpse of the small yellow woman, and they also understood what Han meant about not staring.

"Where's my boyfriend," Maz asked looking, making the group, besides Han, confused.

"Chewie's fixing up the ship," Han told her making her chuckle.

"I've always liked that Wookie," she said. "If you're here then you must need something desperately, come on sit," she said motioning them towards a table.

"So what do you have," Maz asked as she sat down. Han and Daniel explained the situation as best as they could.

"A map? To Skywalker himself," she asked.

"Yeah, and I need you to get these kids and their droid to the Resistance," Han told her.

"No," Maz said simply.

"Why?"

"You've been gone to long Han, get back into the fight, go back home…go back to Leia."

"She wouldn't want to see me anyway," Han muttered.

"We could use you back in the fight Han," Daniel told him.

"The fight against the First Order," Rey asked.

"Not just the fight against the First Order. But the fight between the Dark Side and the Light Side of the Force. To win against the shadows that are spreading through the Galaxy, we must all fight," Maz stated.

"We can't win against the First Order," Finn declared. "Chances are the Order has already spotted us and are on their way we need to get out of here," Finn told them in a fear filled voice.

Maz looked at Finn for a second with a critical eye, focusing her goggles before she leaned forward and climbed onto the table and kept walking towards him.

"S-Solo what's she doing," Finn asked in a panic while Daniel and Rey looked at the sight in amusement.

"I don't know but it probably ain't good," Han told him.

Maz finally reached him and narrowed her eyes at him. "If you live long enough you see the same eyes if different people, and you have the eyes of a man who wants to run," she told him.

"You don't know a thing about me," Finn told her, "When the First Order gets here they'll kill us all… we need to run," Finn said in a panic.

Maz continued to examine him with a critical eye before she spoke. "See those two over there," Maz said motioning towards two aliens sitting in a corner," They'll trade work for passage to the Outer Rim, you can hide there."

"Finn," Daniel said confused.

"Come with me," Finn told Rey and Daniel. "We can get out of here together."

"What about BB-8," Rey asked him.

"I can't just walk out on my brothers back in the Resistance," Daniel told him.

"Please you don't know the First Order! They've slaughtered entire villages they won't stop until everyone is dead or under their control," Finn said desperately.

"Which is why I'm fighting them," Daniel told him.

Finn looked at Rey one more and she slowly shook her head, making Finn sigh. "Ok then… I'm sorry," he said as he got up from the table and held his rifle to Han.

"Keep it," Han muttered.

As Finn walked away Daniel and Rey both got up to go try to talk some sense into their friend leaving Maz and Han behind.

"Who are they," Maz asked Han.

"The girl is a scavenger from Jakku, from what I gathered, she spent her entire life on the planet and this is her first time off world. She seems to be a pretty good pilot and a mechanic. I offered her a job but she told me that she couldn't because apparently… she's Force sensitive and the other kid, Daniel, offered to teach her how to use and control it and she's taking him up on that offer," Han told her.

"Think there's another reason," Maz asked.

"Maybe, I don't really know," Han told her.

""The boy?"

"Son of an old war buddy of mine Wedge Antilles. He was born on Corellia and when he was about eight Wedge let him join Luke's new generation of Jedi. When the Jedi massacre happened he survived somehow and he joined the Resistance a little bit after. That's about everything I know on them," Han said as he took a swig of his drink.

Maz looked up from the table they were at and say Rey looking like she was hearing something and Daniel following her confused.

"Stay here Solo, I'll be right back," Maz said as she moved to follow them.

* * *

"What is it saying Rey," Daniel asked his friend.

"Just, no and don't go, some sobbing too," Rey whispered as she continued to follow the voice she was hearing.

"Ok Rey, just keep following it and well see what it leads to," Daniel told her as he followed her, his hand resting on his lightsaber just in case something or someone tried to attack them.

"What's happening," Rey whispered to Daniel.

"I don't know," he told her truthfully.

Suddenly Rey heard the voice scream making her jump back and bump into Daniel.

"You ok," he asked her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes… let's just keep going," Rey said as she began to move toward the voice once more.

They walked into a dark corridor when they eventually found a door where the voice was coming from. Opening the door they were met by the sight of several piles of junk and unopened chests, however one in particular was calling out to Rey. She went to open it and found something that she did not expect to find, a lightsaber.

"Daniel come look at this," Rey called out.

"What is it," Daniel said as he entered the room.

"I think it's a lightsaber," she told him, as she began to reach for it.

"Wait Rey," Daniel told her as he reached to stop her, but both their hands touched the hilt.

They found themselves in a long corridor that looked like it must've been in a ship of some kind, before it shifted and fell apart to reveal a man and an astromech droid sitting by a fire. But as quick as it came the scene shifted once more.

They saw nothing but heard the sound of a lightsaber behind them. They turned around to find Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren killing Jedi.

"NOO," Daniel yelled as he was forced to see several of his friends die again.

The scene changed once more to reveal Jakku, where they saw a little girl who looked like a very young Rey.

"DON"T GO, NOOO," the little girl yelled as a ship took off.

"Is that you," Daniel asked Rey.

"I-I think it is," she muttered. Suddenly the scenery changed once more to reveal a snowy planet. They looked around only to find crimson lightsaber in front of them.

"Kylo," Daniel growled as he grabbed his lightsaber and walked toward him. Daniel activated his blade and charged Ren. He slashed down only for Kylo to dissipate into a cloud of smoke and reappear behind him, and grab Daniel.

"It is your fault that they died," Kylo whispered as the vision ended and they were once more in Maz's cantina's basement.

"What was that," Rey whispered.

"That, was a vision that the Force us to see, or Kylo was trying to mess with me," Daniel said as he got off the ground and offered his hand to Rey who accepted it.

"Interesting," they heard Maz say from behind them.

"We shouldn't have gone in there, we're sorry," Rey said quickly.

"Do you know whose lightsaber that is," Maz asked Rey who was still holding the hilt. "That was Luke Skywalker's, and his fathers before him and now… it calls to you," Maz said, her voice filled with awe as she talked to Rey.

"W-What," Rey asked.

"This lightsaber was meant to be yours. And if what Han told me is true then you're going to need it," Maz said with a small smile.

"I'm never touching that thing again," Rey said sternly, as she put the saber down.

"Rey," Daniel said quietly. "You were always going to need a lightsaber, but I just didn't know where to find one. You're going to need it," Daniel told her.

"I… I don't know if I can," Rey told him.

"Yes you can Rey."

"How can I be a Jedi if I'm too scared to pick up a lightsaber," Rey said to herself.

"Jedi get scared all the time Rey, we just don't let it control us," Daniel said softly. Rey looked at him and then the lightsaber hilt before tears filled her eyes.

"I-I can't," she said before rushing from the room, leaving Maz, BB-8 and Daniel in the basement.

"Go after her," Maz told him, still holding the lightsaber.

Not needing to be told twice Daniel hurried out of the Castle and began looking for Rey with BB-8 hot on his trail. He spotted her running into the woods and chased after her.

"Rey stop I just want to talk to you," Daniel yelled out to her, but she wasn't listening, she just kept on running. Daniel kept following her until she was out of breath and leaning against a tree.

"Rey what's wrong," Daniel asked.

"J-just seeing me, the younger me, on Jakku yelling for my parents to come back… it just brought back thoughts of wanting to stay on Jakku and that if I leave for good, then there's an even bigger chance that I'll never see my parents again," Rey told him as she began to tear up. "You need to go. I-I'm going back to Jakku."

"Look Rey, I know that you're afraid that you'll never see them, but family isn't who you share blood with… it's who you'd die for, Rey. It's someone who you know will never abandon you no matter what," Daniel told her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"And you'd die for me," she asked with a scoff.

"Of course."

Rey looked at Daniel and saw that his words were sincere, that he would die for her, and never abandon her, so she brought him into a bone crushing hug which he returned.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what," he asked.

"Wanting to run. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry," Rey told him as she stopped hugging him.

"Don't apologize Rey," Daniel said with a small smile.

The two began to walk back to the castle with BB-8 when they heard the familiar screeching of Tie fighters and transport ships. Looking towards the sky they saw several Ties and transports heading in the direction of the Castle.

Quickening their pace they were eventually stopped several Stormtroopers appeared in front of them and began firing.

"Ok not good," Daniel said as he got into cover and took his lightsaber off of his belt. "You still have that blaster I gave you?"

"Of course. I'll keep you covered, when you mess up," Rey told Daniel with a small smirk.

"Just don't shoot me greenhorn," Daniel told her as he hopped out of cover and slashed several of the troopers killing them quickly. Two more troopers came out of the woods and shot at Daniel, but he managed to deflect them. Getting out of cover Rey shot the two troopers, and the duo of Force sensitives began to head toward the Castle once more.

"How do you think they found us," Rey asked as they ran.

"Spies, the galaxies filled with them. But don't worry though, if the First Order knows were here then so does the Resistance," Daniel told her as three more troopers found them. Daniel sent two flying with a force push while Rey got the other one with a few shots of her blaster. "Nice shot," he complemented.

They ran for a few more minutes until Daniel felt a familiar presence, one that made his blood boil.

"Daniel what is it," Rey asked.

"He's here," Daniel said, his voice low," Kylo Ren is here."

* * *

Well here it is, chapter four. My updates will probably be scattered for a little because school has started and it takes up most of my time so sorry about that. Also, I don't really think I did that well with the flashback scene so I apologize for that. Thanks for reading, Review- Pacco1


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5.

AN: Well here you go, I'm not really sure how I did so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"What do you mean he's here," Rey asked Daniel, worry painted all over her face.

"Kylo Ren is here to get Luke's coordinates personally," Daniel told her, his grip on his lightsaber tightening. "You need to go. Find Han and Chewie, get to the Resistance," Daniel told her as he started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going then," Rey demanded.

"To kill Kylo Ren," Daniel told her simply.

"What about me? You were supposed to teach me on how to control the Force on how to be a Jedi," Rey yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Rey… but I have to kill him, and this the best opportunity I've gotten in years," Daniel said. "I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Daniel then left without another word, disappearing into the trees in search of a man named Kylo Ren… a man he intended on killing.

* * *

Kylo Ren walked off of his command ship and observed the scene in front of him. Scum from all over the galaxy had been either killed or captured today, and Maz Kanata's castle had been destroyed. Kylo Ren allowed himself a small smile that only he was aware of under his helmet.

Walking down the ramp of his shuttle, Kylo set forth on finding the BB-8 astromech droid that he believed to contain the location of Luke Skywalker.

" **You** ," Kylo shouted at a squad of ten Stormtroopers, " **Come with me, we are going to find this droid**."

It was then that Kylo felt something in the Force, it was a signature that he hadn't felt in several years. One that he had assumed was dead, but apparently not.

" **It seems your weren't lying Lor San** ," Kylo muttered to himself as he went to find his old friend.

* * *

Daniel was nervous, he had thought that he would be eager to fight his old friend turned enemy but all he felt was nervousness. He was currently standing in a clearing he had found waiting for Kylo Ren to show up. Daniel closed his eyes and sensed out the Dark side once more and felt that Kylo was closing in on him with a squad of Stormtroopers.

Daniel waited for a few more minutes, until he knew that Kylo was there. "Couldn't face me alone could you… Ben?"

" **I no longer answer to that name** ," Kylo Ren said through his synthesized voice.

"Why not? That is your name, isn't it," Daniel said as he opened his eyes and say Kylo and his squad of Stormtroopers.

" **It is not my name anymore. My name now is Kylo Ren**."

"No titles, I expected at least a couple. When you introduce yourself you should say, ' _Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order, Leader of the Knights of Ren, Betrayer of Luke Skywalker, Killer of Jedi_ ," Daniel said mocking his synthesized voice.

" **They deserved to die. They couldn't see the truth**."

"That's a lie! You killed them! Every single one of them… and for what?! To follow in the footsteps of a man who the entire galaxy hated, and who eventually saw that what he was doing was wrong?! That's who you're following," Daniel yelled at him.

" **Does it matter now? Do you even care** ," Kylo asked as several of the Stormtroopers began to spread out. " **Why did you even let me find you here, if not to try and kill me**?"

Daniel let out a humorless chuckle. "I guess you're right. Why waste out breath talking," Daniel said as he unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, Kylo doing the same.

The two stared at each other, daring the other to make the first move, each observing their opponent and remembering spars that they had against one another when they were training under Luke. Finally Kylo activated his Lightsaber and charged at Daniel, who raised his blade in defense. Kylo slashed and stabbed at his opponent who fluently parried and dodged each attack smoothly and quickly.

Kylo grew frustrated with how he wasn't able to land a hit on Daniel and started using strong and heavy bows against him. Seeing this Daniel dodged several more of Kylo's attacks before going on the offensive due to Kylo's lack of defense.

Daniel began to slash at Kylo who tried to parry his blows but Daniel was a very fast swordsman and had Kylo backing up.

Panicking Kylo turned towards the troopers he had brought with him. " **Shoot Him** ," he ordered as he backed off to catch his breath and formulate a plan on how to deal with Daniel.

Meanwhile Daniel was dealing with the Stormtroopers which would have been quick if they hadn't spread out. He slashed his way through a five of them before deflecting a few blaster bolts back at three, the remaining two had grouped together and had begun to rapidly fire on Daniel. Sending them flying with a force push Daniel turned his attention back to Kylo who had disappeared.

"Where are you," Daniel asked calmly.

" **Why must we fight Daniel? We made such a good team together** ," Kylo asked, his voice echoing so Daniel couldn't pinpoint his location.

"You're a murderer, Kylo. You are the reason why all of my friends died that night," Daniel shouted as he reached out with the Force to sense Kylo out.

" **If I recall correctly, I came to you with a proposition to join me** -"

"Which I refused!"

" **But you didn't tell Luke. So I believe that a part of you, a part that you try to suppress, that wants to join me** ," Kylo stated.

"You think that I didn't tell Luke because I wanted to join you," Daniel asked in disbelief as he continued scanned the area, his lightsaber still raised.

" **Why else would you not tell**?"

"Because you were my friend, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you," Daniel shouted.

" _ **Friends…**_ **such a weakness. The only thing that matters is knowing who your allies, and your enemies are. So which are you** ," Kylo asked.

"What are you talking about Ren," Daniel asked confused by the talk of allies and enemies.

" **I sense a Darkness in you Daniel, you could become a great agent of the Dark side of the Force. If we were to work together, we could finally bring peace to this galaxy**."

"Spare me, Kylo. You gave me this speech once and it didn't work what makes you think it'll work now," Daniel asked.

Knowing that he wasn't getting anywhere with Daniel, Kylo activated a transponder, signaling Troopers to his position just in case he couldn't handle him.

" **You know I am right Daniel** , **you want to embrace the Dark side of the Force** … **Let me show you how** ," Kylo said as he emerged from the forest.

Daniel stood there, contemplating his next move, thinking about what Kylo had just said. Was any of it true? Yes, Daniel was intrigued by the Dark side, and had dabbled in it a few months after the Jedi Massacre in hopes of tracking down Kylo and killing him for what he did. He had only been successful in hurting himself while making several small sparks of lighting. After hurting himself like that he told himself that he wouldn't try to do that ever again, but now that he was in the presence of this… _man_ , he was tempted to try and unleash his darker half onto him. But what if this was the only way he could kill him, the man who killed his best friends, his siblings in all but blood. Daniel began shaking and hesitantly deactivated his lightsaber. Smirking to himself Kylo walked forward and placed a hand on Daniels shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

" **It is alright Daniel** ," Kylo told him. " **The Dark Side was new and you were overwhelmed anyone would have been**."

"No… I'm sorry I didn't kill you that night," Daniel said as he reignited his blade and went to impale Kylo. Surprised Kylo backed up and activated his blade just in time to deflect Daniels attack.

" **I gave you a chance** ," Kylo growled as began to go on the offensive sending powerful attacks towards his opponent.

Daniel deflected a few of Kylo's attacks, but was slowly being driven back by the ferocity of his opponents attacks. Daniel began to look around to find anything that could help him get out of his current situation when he suddenly had an idea. Daniel sent a powerful force push toward Kylo then charged him and the two locked blades.

"You want to know what helps during fights like this, Ren," Daniel asked him, making his opponent tilt his head in curiosity. "Peripheral vision," Daniel said with a small smirk appearing on his face before bringing his leg down on the back of Kylo's knee making him fall to the ground in pain.

Daniel raised his lightsaber and swung about to sever Kylo's head from his shoulders when a blaster bolt struck his left shoulder. Daniel turned around and saw that the Stormtroopers Kylo had called for were there, so he brought up his lightsaber up in defense as quickly as he could managing to deflect most of the bolts back to the troopers, killing them, before he felt his instincts tell him to turn around. Finding Kylo mid swing Daniel ducked out of the way only to be sent back by a powerful Force push into the woods behind him.

Trekking through the woods, Kylo saw Daniel had landed about twenty feet from the clearing and had hit his head on a boulder when he landed knocking him out. Disappointed that he wouldn't get to look Daniel in the eyes when he killed him, Kylo ignited his lightsaber. Grabbing the hilt in a reverse grip Kylo raised the blade above his head. As he was bringing the blade down he heard another blaster prepare to fire. Kylo spun around and found a girl, pointing a DH-17 at him with determination on her face.

"Don't you dare hurt him," she warned him.

Kylo let out a humorless chuckle before raising his blade to her. " **Do you really think you can beat me with that** ," Kylo asked pointing at her pistol.

"Leave him alone, and get out of here," she said.

" **I don't think I will** ," Kylo said as he raised an arm and froze her where she stood. Shutting down and belting his lightsaber Kylo began to walk around his immobile prisoner. After a moment he raised his arm and began to probe Rey's mind.

Surprised, Rey began to take deep breaths of air, and tried not to meet her captor's gaze. She was trying to fight off his mental attack, only to be met by the pain of resistance.

As Kylo looked in her mind he only glanced at her surface memories that simply told him that her name was Rey, she was scared, and that she was nothing but a scavenger from Jakku. Surprised at what he found Kylo lowered his hand.

" **Is it true? Are you really nothing special? Just a scavenger from Jakku** ," Kylo mocked from behind his helmet. Before Rey could answer Kylo went into her mind catching her off guard.

This time Rey put more of an effort into trying to keep Kylo out of her head leading to excruciating amounts of pain. Trying to do as Daniel told her, Rey began to put memories of trips to the scrap yards of Jakku to the forefront of her mind, hoping to keep Kylo at bay for as long as possible. But it didn't work. Kylo was in her head and there was nothing, that Rey could do to stop him.

" **Hmm… it seems that you met Daniel on Jakku** ," Kylo then smirked underneath his helmet and amusement became evident in his voice. " **You've begun to care for him, I can assure you that caring for someone is nothing but a weakness** ," he said with a small chuckle before abruptly stopping.

Suddenly he put his helmeted face so close to hers that they were almost touching. " **You've seen it! You've seen the map! It's in your mind right now** ," Kylo exclaimed.

* * *

Finn was getting confident with the lightsaber that Maz had told him to give to Rey. He had been able to use it rather successfully on his former comrades, however they had little to no hand to hand combat training, but he still thought that he was doing rather well.

"TRAITOR," Finn heard someone yell from behind him. Turning around Finn was met by the sight of a Stormtrooper dropping his rifle in order to equip a shock baton… a baton that Finn recognized since only one of his regiments Troopers used to be riot control. And that trooper just happened to be one of Finns old friends.

"Nines, is that you," Finn asked his old friend FN-2199.

"87, surprised that you recognized me," Nines said bitterly.

"Listen Nines I don't want to fight you," Finn said.

"How could you 87?! After everything the Order has done for us, you betray us to follow thieves and murderers," Nines said as he charged Finn.

"Stop… Nines I don't want to fight you," Finn said as he dodged several of his friend's attacks. Out of all the Stormtroopers Nines and Finn had always been close. They had bunked together on the _Finalizer_ and had been teammates during their training, and now they were fighting each other.

"You're nothing more than a traitor 87, and traitors are to be executed on sight," Nines said, reciting what had been drilled into them since their conscription.

Finn tried to defend against Nine's attacks but he was obviously more skilled with the shock baton than he was with a lightsaber. Finn was put on the defensive and being driven back by his old comrade, until Nines hit him with the baton sending him flying.

Nines advanced on Finn, and if he didn't have a helmet on people would have seen the grim determination written all over Nines face.

"Nines… please," Finn said to his old comrade.

"Traitor," was all Nines said before he raised the baton above his head, about to kill a man he once called friend.

Time was moving in slow motion for Finn. He saw Nines raise the shock baton and about to connect with his skull when suddenly a green laser connected with Nines sending him flying back. Finn turned and saw Han standing with Chewie's Bowcaster.

"Come on kid we gotta move," Han yelled as he went and pulled Finn to his feet and motioning for Finn to follow him.

However once on his feet Finn ran toward Nines and checked to see if his armor actually did its job and protected him. Kneeling beside his former friend Finn removed the helmet and was met by the open lifeless eyes of the man who was known as FN-2199, and to his friends Nines. Finn stared at the corpse and let out a sad sigh before closing Nines' eyes.

"I'm so sorry brother," Finn whispered as he got up and walked to Han, his hatred for the First Order filling him.

Finn, Han and Chewie all tried to get to the _Millennium Falcon_ but were intercepted by a group of angry Stormtroopers who all surrounded them, their weapons raised. Not knowing if they would fight or surrender Finn looked to Han who gave him a nod and they surrendered.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rey said to Kylo as she tried to avoid his gaze.

" **Oh I believe you do, and I will get it out of you** ," Kylo said as he raised his hand once more and Rey braced her mental shields.

"SIR," a Stormtrooper called out before Kylo entered Rey's mind.

" **What is it trooper** ," Kylo growled out.

"The Resistance is here sir."

Kylo swore under his breath and contemplated the situation " **Very well, we have what we need** ," he said before waving a hand in back of Rey making her go unconscious, " **Grab the boy, bind him, and bring me his lightsaber. He'll be coming with us**." As Kylo walked off with Rey in his arms, Daniel was being dragged to the Command Shuttle by several Stormtroopers, beaten and unarmed.

* * *

The Resistance was on Takodana in full force. General Organa had sent the two best Fighter wings along with a group of commandos to recover the missing pilot and the BB-8 droid. When Poe had heard this he had somehow broken out of the medical wing of the base and went to the General requesting permission to go rescue his friends. Granting his request, due to the fact that he would have gone anyway, General Organa had even told him that he would lead the Resistances air forces in the Battle.

And that was where Poe was now, in the seat of his modified T-65 X-wing Starfighter ready to rescue his friends from the First Order.

"Ok boys we're gonna head straight at 'em don't let them scare you though, they're all bark no bite," Poe said through his comm to the other pilots.

"Poe were not a couple of trainees we know how to fight the First Order," a pilot named Wexley said.

"Why don't you save the pep talk for yourself since you're the one that got shot down," a female pilot named Pava said followed by laughter from the other pilots,

"Let's keep the chatter down, we got Ties headed straight for us," Poe said as the line of fighters opened fire.

The battle of Takodana was now in full swing.

* * *

Finn had managed to recover the lightsaber and a blaster from a Stormtrooper and was now cheering on the Resistance as they began to takeout many of the First Order's Tie Fighters and troopers. Han and Chewie began to take out several of the Stormtroopers that were in cover, and soon they began to pull back towards their transports.

Glad that the Order was being pushed back Finn ran to see if everyone was ok when he caught a glimpse of Kylo Ren walking back toward his shuttle carrying something and several troopers carrying… ' _Is that Daniel?_ ' Finn asked himself before noticing that Rey was being carried in Kylo Ren's arms.

"NOOO," Finn yelled as he ran towards the ascending shuttle.

But he was too late, the shuttle and his friends were gone.

* * *

Well here it is I hope that you enjoyed it. Remember to review- Pacco1.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6

AN: Here is Chapter Six, I hope you guys enjoy in and without further ado, lets get started.

When Daniel woke up, he found himself in a bare prison cell in the clothes that he was wearing when he lost the fight with Kylo Ren. He looked at his belt and saw that there was nothing on it meaning that they had taken everything that he had.

Looking around the room Daniel saw that it was made completely out of concrete, and had nothing except a small toilet in the corner of the room. Getting to his feet he moved toward a very large metal door at the opposite end of the room. He knocked on it to see if he could tell how thick it was only to find that the Force would be useless in trying to get it open. He did the same with the walls around him only to come to the same conclusion.

"Why put me in here," Daniel wondered out loud as he began to pace inside of the cell. He reached out with the Force hoping to find out who was around him, and what he found interested him very much. He was in a detention block with about a ninety nine other prisoners ranging from thieves, to murderers, and that there were about five Stormtroopers in the entire block.

The Troopers were scattered throughout the block doing patrols and suicide checks on the prisoners but from what Daniel sensed they never came close to his cell on their patrols, the guards would stay as far away from it as they could in the narrow hallways of the prison block. Daniel tried to use the Force to make the guards get closer but they would always alter their course before they got to close to his cell.

Getting frustrated Daniel decided that he should bide his time and sat cross-legged on the floor and began to meditate. Hoping that he would get lucky and find a way out of here.

* * *

When Rey woke up she found herself strapped into a First Order interrogation chair, the last place in the Galaxy that she wanted to be. She looked around the room she was in and was met by the sight of Kylo Ren sitting across from her wearing his mask and cloak. He didn't move, make a sound, and it even seemed like he barley breathed.

The events before she awoke suddenly caught up with her. The battle, finding Kylo Ren about to impale Daniel with his lightsaber, and the mental rape that Kylo had subjugated her to. Rey began to develop a headache from what had happened but managed to ignore it since there were more pressing matters at the moment.

"Where am I," Rey asked Kylo.

" **Does your physical location really matter so much** ," Kylo asked, his voice showing unexpected gentleness, through his synthesizer. It wasn't sympathy but not as hostile as he was on Takondana.

" **You're my guest** ," Kylo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the Galaxy.

"Where are my friends," Rey demanded, form the man in front of her.

" **You mean the traitors, murderers, and thieves you call friends** ," Kylo asked his voice hardening slightly. " **Well I could tell you that they are dead, that the First Order killed them righteously in battle. But I prefer to be honest with you. You'll be happy to know that I have no idea… well except for Daniel** ," Kylo told her, a smirk evident in his voice, as a screen in the room pulled up an image of Daniel in his cell, meditating. Rey let out a small sigh of relief when she saw that he was relatively unharmed, but then shifted her gaze back to Kylo Ren.

" **You want to kill me don't you** ," Kylo asked her.

"Tends to happen when you almost see your friend get killed by a creature in a mask," Rey said despite knowing that it might set Kylo off.

However Kylo did not say a thing or lash out. He simply released the seals on his helmet and removed the mask. From what she had heard of the First Order and Kylo Ren, she had expected the man to be disfigured, but instead saw a black haired brown eyed man staring at her.

"Tell me about the droid," Kylo told her.

"It's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-"

"I am familiar with the general droid technical specifications. What I need from you is what it showed you," Kylo said, as he stood up and walked to Rey. "I need the transgalactic navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from the archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. Somehow _you_ , a simple solitary scavenger, managed to get the droid and Daniel to show it to you. How is that?"

Rey looked away and began to prepare her mental defenses hoping that they would be strong enough to keep him out this time.

"I know that you've seen the map," he told her. "I need it, and at the moment it is all that I need. So I am giving you a chance to give it to me. Let me in and I will take what I need, nothing more nothing less," Kylo told her slowly.

Rey clenched her jaw and looked right into Kylo's eyes. "Go to hell Ren. I'm not giving you a damn thing."

"Very well," Kylo said as he raised his hand. "I would have preferred to avoid this, but there is no other way."

Kylo pushed into her mind tearing her outer defenses to shreds making Rey let out a small cry of pain. Brushing past her surface memories of hate for himself Kylo began to search her mind for the information that he needed.

"You've been so lonely," he said softly as he continued to search. ""So afraid to leave." A thin smile crossed his face, "At night so desperate to sleep, you'd imagine an ocean. I can see it… I can see an island."

Rey was in so much pain, it felt as if her head was about to explode but she continued to push back, desperately hoping that she would be able to get the strength to push him out.

"And Han Solo," Kylo continued. "You see him as the father you never had. A dead end I can assure of that. Let it go, I can tell you for a fact that all he will do is disappoint you."

Rey began to try harder to push Kylo out of her mind however she just didn't have the power to do so. "Get out of my head," Rey yelled at Kylo as she met his gaze.

"You met Daniel on Jakku, and warned him when a raider was about to hurt him, shame, you should have let him get killed," Kylo said, fueling the fire of Rey's anger. "You made a deal to give him shelter for a bit of food and some tools, but he told you…" Kylo trailed off, he was beginning to meet more resistance. He began to push harder trying to break the mental barrier that she had erected. It took about two minutes of unrelenting force to break the barrier but break it did and to Kylo it was well worth it,

"He told you that… you're Force sensitive," Kylo said in shock, but quickly went back to probing her mind. "He taught you the basics of levitation and summoning, and… he offered to teach you everything he knew if you went with him. Like Han Solo you should let that dream go. He is weak and the Light side of the Force is nothing when compared to the Dark side," He boasted.

"Get, out of my head," Rey growled at him.

Kylo simply leaned in closer to her. "Rey, you've seen the map. It's in there and I'm going to take it."

As Kylo went deeper into her mind Rey suddenly felt another presence in her mind, however it wasn't like Kylo's. No his probes felt dark, cold and evil, while this probe felt warm and comforting. _Hey Rey, need some help?_ A voice said from said inside Rey's mind.

Before she had a chance to answer she felt her mental shields being reinforced. Taken aback Kylo halted his mental probe to see how she was keeping him out. _No defense huh Kylo well let's see what we'll find in there,_ the voice in Rey's head said, right before she began to see thoughts and images from Kylo's head. She saw him speaking to a burnt mask, losing his temper and destroying a command console, ordering his troops to kill the villagers on Jakku. However the images were only half of it, Rey began to feel his hatred, his pain, but most of all his fear.

"You. You're afraid," Rey said as she processed the images," that you'll never be a strong as Darth Vader."

Kylo pulled his hand away from Rey and stumbled back as if he had been physical struck. Shaken, and confused from what had just happened Kylo walked out of the room. As he was about to leave he spared a glance at Rey, analyzing her, seeing how big of a threat she was, before putting his helmet on and exiting the chamber.

As soon as he left Rey let out a sigh of relief before trying to figure out what had happened. Kylo had had her on the ropes, and she was sure that he was going to get the map, but then suddenly she felt another presence in her mind and it had helped her drive Kylo out of her mind. But what was it?

 _Well I prefer who as to a what Rey_ , a voice said in her mind.

 _Wait I recognize your voice_ , Rey said in her mind.

 _Well you should since I basically taught you everything that you currently know in the Force_ , it said.

 _Daniel?!_ Rey asked her eyes widening.

 _The one and only. Man you should have seen Kylo's mental defenses, or lack thereof. It was absolutely ridiculous. Man make a cool looking lightsaber and wear a weird looking mask and you think your invincible_ , Daniel said sarcastically, making Rey laugh despite the situation.

"Quiet," a Stormtrooper that was inside Rey's cell shouted.

 _Well he's rude_ , Daniel said making Rey smile. _Ok listen up Rey, I need you to get him to unlock the restraints then come and get me, from what I can gather from listening to the troopers that walk by my cell, I'm in detention block C, not sure which cell but I really need your help._

 _Don't worry Daniel I'll get there_ , Rey promised as she turned her focus to the Stormtrooper. "You will remove the restraints and leave the cell," Rey commanded the trooper. FN-2121 was confused, he felt the urge to do what this girl told him to but it conflicted with his current orders. He shook his head trying to clear it, and turned toward the scavenger.

"You will remove the restraints and leave the cell," Rey commanded, stronger this time.

FN-2121 unable to fight the command walked over to her and repeated the order then carried out with it. Rey was surprised that she had managed to perform the mind trick successfully, smile happily, before remembering that she didn't have a weapon.

"And drop your weapon," Rey shouted.

"And I'll drop my weapon," the trooper said flatly as he dropped his blaster, before continuing to walk out of the cell.

* * *

"Do we have the location of Skywalker," the holographic image Supreme Leader Snoke demanded from Kylo Ren.

"No we do not Supreme Leader. I tried to extract it from the girl but I was unable to," Kylo told him, his head bowed slightly.

"Why were you unable to get the information from the girl," Snoke demanded.

"She was able to… resist me."

"And may I ask how a simple scavenger managed to resist you," Snoke demanded, holding back his rage.

"She is Force sensitive sir. I believe that my former partner, Daniel Antilles, has begun to train her in the ways of the Force."

"Do you believe that we might be able to turn them," Snoke asked.

"I am not sure about Antilles, but I am sure that the girl might be turned to the Dark side," Kylo said.

"We will discuss this further at another time. But for now we must focus on finding Skywalker," Snoke told Kylo, as General Hux entered the room. "Since the girl resisted you we must use the droid, were is it?"

"Ren believed it no longer had value to us," Hux said as he stood at attention next to Kylo. "He believed that the girl and the boy were all we needed. It is now assumed that the droid and the map are in the hands of the Resistance."

"Have we located their base," Snoke asked, thee anger evident in his voice.

"We have tracked them to the Ileenium System. Our reconnaissance craft are scouting the system to find the exact location of the base," Hux stated.

"No need, charge the weapon and destroy the entire system," Snoke said dismissively.

As calm and collected Hux was this took him by surprise. "Destroy the entire system? B-But sir, there are only two habitable planets in the system, we can have their location in a matter of hours-"

"This is not up for debate General. Charge the weapon and destroy the system," Snoke said firmly.

"Y-Yes Supreme Leader," Hux said as he turned to leave the room.

"Ren, since you failed to get the map from the girl, I will have to do it personally. Bring me the girl."

* * *

Rey had managed to avoid detection from the squads of Stormtroopers that patrolled the halls of wherever she was at and was just outside of detention block C. Rey snuck up to the control room and peeked inside seeing only two troopers and an officer inside.

Raising her blaster she entered the room. "Freeze," she said as threateningly as she could.

Once they heard her the two Stormtroopers snapped into action and went for their blasters only to get blaster bolts to the chest for it, leaving the officer there with his hands raised in the air.

"Which cell is Daniel Antilles in," Rey demanded, her blaster still raised.

"I-I'll need to um, I'll need to check the database," the officer said.

"Well go on then," Rey told him. The officer began searching on one of the consoles while Rey watched him carefully. He found out that Daniel was in cell 21C and informed her, right before receiving the butt of Rey's blaster to the face, knocking him out cold.

As Rey went in search of Daniels cell she heard two men making their way it the room she was in. She hid behind a console with her blaster at the ready. The two men made their way into the room to be met by the sight of two of their comrades dead, and their CO on the ground unconscious. Before they even had a chance to yell out Rey rose out of cover and Force pushed once of the troopers out of the room and into a wall knocking him unconscious, while the other raised his rifle and began to fire at Rey.

She ducked back into cover and began to blind fire from cover hoping to hit him. The blind fire paid off and she, managed to graze him, giving Rey time to get out of cover and finish him off.

Seeing as she was clear, Rey went into the block and found Daniel cell. When she walked up to it she saw that there was a keypad, and a large steel lock on the door. Feeling her hope deflate let out a yell of frustration.

"Rey is that you," she heard Daniels voice, which was muffled by the door, call out.

"Daniel I'm right outside the door but there's a keypad and a lock, and I don't have the code or a key," Rey told him.

"Just shoot 'em," Daniel said from behind the door.

"Will that work?"

"Probably." Rey raised her blaster and fired at the keypad and the lock which made the door open, but it also triggered the alarm system in the prison block.

Rey opened the door and saw Daniel standing in the center of a barren room with a small smirk on his face. Seeing that he was uninjured made a wave of relief shoot through her as she went to hug him.

"What took you so long," he joked.

"Oh well you know, running through an unfamiliar First Order base while trying to avoid detection can be rather difficult," Rey shot back.

"As much as I would love to stay like this I believe we've triggered the alarm," Daniel said as the two Force sensitives got out of the hug.

"R-Right. Umm, how are we going to get past the guards, I managed to sneak past them but there was only one of me and I hadn't triggered the alarm yet," Rey said as they exited the cell and made their way towards the prison blocks command center.

"Well Rey, here in this block you are looking at ninety nine of the worst and the best criminals that the galaxy has to offer, and we dear Rey," Daniel said as he knelt beside the officer and entered his mind," Are going to let them out."

Daniel cut the alarm system and grabbed the prison blocks PA system. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Daniel Antilles and I'm with the Resistance. Now my friend here has just broken me out of prison, but unfortunately the alarm system went off meaning that there are currently Stormtroopers on their way here. Now I am going to give you a chance to get back at the ones who have imprisoned you, the ones who have no doubt tortured you, the ones who are responsible for destroying your lives. So by the powers vested in me by the General of the Resistance…I hereby pardon you," Daniel said as he typed a code into the console in front of him opening the cell doors.

Prisoners began to exit their cells and rush out of the block meeting several Stormtroopers that were quickly disposed of and relived of their weapons. Daniel set the microphone down and turned to face Rey who had an excited look on her face.

"Did we just preform a prison break," she asked in disbelief.

"Yes we did Rey. Yes we did."

* * *

Finn was sneaking through Starkiller base with Han and Chewie avoiding the Stormtroopers when suddenly an alarm began blaring throughout the entire base.

"Security breach in in prison block C. All available troopers respond immediately," a voice shouted through the PA system.

Dozens of troopers began rushing towards the prison block, some even abandoning their posts. Finn had remembered that prison block C was reserved for some of the worst criminals that the First Order had and grimaced at the thought of the fight that was about to break out.

"Come on while their distracted," Han said as they began to make their way to the shields control room. Along the way they saw Captain Phasma and two Stormtroopers marching through the halls. The three quickly disposed of the two regular troopers and had Phasma at gunpoint.

"Hey Captain, remember me," Finn said as he shoved his blaster in Phasma's face.

"Hello again FN-2187, associating with thieves and murderers now are you," Phasma said, appearing to be unfazed by the weapon in her face.

"It's Finn now actually, and you're going to do something for us," Finn said as he led his former Captain to the shield control room.

They entered the control room and made Phasma take the shields down, before throwing her into a trash compactor.

Running through several empty corridors the trio were continuously searching for their lost comrades with no luck. They did however have luck in finding several convicts dealing with large amounts of Stormtroopers, rather easily.

"How do you think they got out," Han asked as they avoided a firefight.

"I'm not sure, maybe one had help from a defecting officer," Finn suggested.

"Or maybe Rey broke me out, and then I released everyone else to create a diversion," a familiar voice said from above them. Reacting quickly Han pointed his gun above him and saw Daniel and Rey sitting on metal beams above them.

Smiling to himself Han lowered the gun. "How'd you break him out," Han asked.

"Kylo had me in an interrogation chamber and left me with a very weak mined trooper. I'm pretty sure I could have mind tricked him with no prior training," Rey said as she and Daniel hopped down from the beam.

"And why were you two up there," Han asked.

"Hey triggering a mass breakout from a secure First Order facility is tiring work. We were just taking a break," Daniel told them. "But seeing as our rescue is here, can we get a move on, this base is really ominous."

The five made their way out of the station, and into the snow. When they were on their way to the ship they saw a battle raging in the skies, as X-wings and Tie Fighters engaged each other.

"They need help," Daniel said as he thought of his friends in the Starfighter corps.

"We have a bag of explosives don't we," Han asked Chewie who growled an affirmative.

"Well then let's use them," Finn said eagerly.

"Hold on there Finn. Have you ever handled demolitions," Daniel asked Finn, and getting a no in response. "Ok then, you and Rey work on opening the doors to that," Daniel said pointing at the Oscillator," While Han, Chewie and I work on planting them, deal," he asked them, and receiving nods, in response. "Right then, let's go," he said as they all started running towards the Oscillator.

* * *

Han, Chewie and Daniel had been waiting at the Oscillator for about five minutes when Rey managed to get the doors opened. The trio had made their way to the main chamber of the Oscillator. The three split up and began to set bombs on the supports when Daniel felt something.

"Oh no," he whispered to himself. He reached for his comm as fast as he could but it was too late, the doors were open and Kylo Ren with a squad of Stormtroopers had entered.

* * *

" **Find them** ," Kylo said to the Stormtroopers as they began to spread out and search the chamber for the intruders. He knew they were here, he had felt Han Solo as soon as he has entered Starkiller base's atmosphere. With any luck he would find him and kill him, hopefully his companions as well.

As the Stormtroopers searched Kylo reached out with the Force hoping that he would find them but all that he could sense was that they were here but not a specific location. Growing frustrated Kylo began to make his way across the walkways in the center of the chamber when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years, his fathers.

"BEN!"

* * *

AN: DUN DUN DUN! So here we are my friends, Next chapter will probably be the final one, and then I will get started on a sequel. Tell me what you think and have a good day- Pacco1


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

AN: Ok guys here is what I think will be the last Chapter, i say might because there is a possibility of an epilogue. But until then enjoy.

"BEN!" Han Solo's voice echoed across the large cavern.

On the far side, Kylo Ren turned and faced his father. "Han Solo." Kylo said as he began to stroll toward him. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Take off that mask. You don't need it," Han said as he walked to the center of the catwalk.

"What do you think you will see if I take it off?"

"The face of my son," Han said sternly.

Kylo stood there for a minute before removing his helmet and dropping it to the ground with a loud clank.

"Your son is gone! He was weak, and foolish just like his father," Ren said, his voice filled with anger. "So I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe, Han told him. "But it's not true, my son is still alive. I'm looking for him right now."

As they talked they failed to see that they had an audience. Chewie had taken up a position with his Bowcaster while Daniel was ready to hop down and assist Han.

"Snoke's using you for your power, manipulating your abilities. When he's gotten everything he wants out of you, he'll crush you. You know it's true. If you have half the ability, half the perception that I know you do, you know that I'm telling the truth."

Kylo hesitated before he spoke. "It's too late," he said.

"No. It's not." Han said as he moved closer to his son. "Never too late for the truth. Leave here with me. Come home," Han said with a small smile. "Your mother misses you."

Tears began to form in Ben's eyes and a few strays slid onto his cheeks.

"I'm being torn apart. I- I want to be free of this pain."

Han took the final steps and was now face to face with his son, oozing hope into the Force.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it," Ben said as he unclipped his Lightsaber from his belt. "Will you help me?"

"Yes," Han answered without hesitation. Anything."

Ben looked down at his Lightsaber and held it toward Han. Smiling Han grabbed the Lightsaber.

Daniel was standing next to the railing when he felt the Darkness inside Ben begin to grow. Springing into action Daniel leaped down onto the ground level and pulled Han toward him with all his might.

Right as Daniel pulled Han Kylo Ren's eyes turned yellow and he activated his Lightsaber hoping that it would pierce clean through his father.

* * *

Time moved slowly for Han. He felt himself being pulled backwards, and saw a red beam of light coming out of the hilt that he was just holding with his son. The beam was extending fast and he felt it pierce his abdomen and push further about an inch into him. He felt himself being pulled back and the blade leave his body putting an end to the pain that it had caused him.

He heard Chewie roar in anger and the familiar sound of his bowcaster firing followed by a grunt of pain. Turning his head he saw what used to be his son on one knee howling in pain… then the world turned black.

* * *

When Daniel got Han in his arms he looked up and saw Kylo fall to his knees as a shot from Chewie's bowcaster hit him in the gut. Putting Han in a fireman's carry and began to run as fast as he could out of the Oscillator and met up with Chewie where they had entered.

They began running toward the Falcon when Daniel felt the Force tell him that Rey was in danger. Making him ran faster to the ship where he met Chewie.

"Take him," Daniel said giving Han to Chewie. "I'm going for Rey and Finn."

Daniel turned around and ran into the forest allowing the Force to guide him to his friends when he heard the sound of Lightsabers clashing.

* * *

Rey and Finn were navigating their way through the dark snowy forest trying to get back to the Falcon. Stopping to catch their breath the two failed to notice a Dark figure until he activated his Lightsaber.

"We're not done yet," Kylo Ren said, his yellow eyes gleaming darkness.

"You're a monster," Rey said as she leveled her blaster at Ren, who threw her back sending her into a tree. Rey fell to the ground unconscious while Finn ran to her.

"Rey, Rey!"

Kylo raised his Lightsaber toward Finn, excitement running wild in his eyes. Finn, unable to reach Rey's blaster took the Lightsaber from his belt and ignited it.

Studying the blade and his opponent Kylo realized that the Lightsaber in Finns hands was that of his grandfather and uncle.

"That weapon is mine!" Kylo yelled at the former Stormtrooper.

"Come and get it," Finn snarled.

Walking menacingly toward Finn, Kylo prepared to attack. "I'm going to kill you for it."

Kylo rushed Finn with the blade aiming to cut Finn in half, but his blade was met with a blue beam of energy. Kylo pulled back his blade and lunged at Finn only for him to dodge the strike. Slashing his blade at the trooper, Finn parried the blow.

Again and again Finn blocked Kylo's blows. Finn however knew that he couldn't keep this up and was beginning to look for ways to counter attack, but couldn't find any useful gaps in Kylo's defense.

Kylo however was enjoying the fight that Finn was giving him. It had been too long since he had faced a new opponent and was enjoying the challenge.

At least until Finn parried one of his attacks and the tip of his Lightsaber grazed his arm. Taking a step back Kylo reanalyzed his opponent. Rage boiling underneath the surface Kylo approached his opponent once more and began to ferociously attack him.

Kylo began to drive Finn back relentlessly, making the former troopers fear grow, feeding Kylo. Finn was driven into a tree where the two locked blades and the exhaust ports in the hilt of Kylo's Lightsaber began burning into Finns shoulder making him cry out in pain. Summoning all of his strength Finn shoved his blade as hard as he could into Kylo's Lightsaber, making him stumble, and tried to get into a more defensive stance. However Kylo was faster that he thought in his recovery and slashed his light saber down across Finns back knocking him to the ground unconscious, and sending the Lightsaber flying.

Deactivating his own Lightsaber, Kylo extended his arm toward the hilt lying in the snow. The hilt twitched and began to vibrate as the Force called to it. Stretching out his hand further, Kylo beckoned it with the Force powerfully, and the Lightsaber rose, and went flying towards his out stretched fingers.

Then over his shoulder and into Rey's outstretched hand.

Gripping the hilt with two hands Rey activated the Lightsaber and charged him. Kylo reignited his weapon and met her blade. Expecting her to be weak, Kylo was met by pure strength and ferocity. Her skill with a Lightsaber was raw at best, but it was driven by a fury that was strong enough to surprise him.

* * *

Daniel was working his way through the forest when he began to hear the clashing of Lightsabers. Knowing that he was close to finding his friends Daniel ran faster into the trees, hoping that he wasn't too late.

* * *

Rey was fighting with a ferocity that had made Kylo go on the defensive a few times but he knew that he would beat her and so did she. Blow after blow landed as the two Lightsabers hit each other. The fight continued to shift back and forth.

The planet began to shake and a large chunk of forest behind Rey collapsed down leaving them to fight on the edge of a newly formed cliff.

Kylo Charged Rey once more and the two locked blades. "You might be strong but you still have a lot to learn." Kylo said as the Lightsabers unlocked and the two tried to land more blows on each other, before locking once more.

"You need a teacher. I can show you the ways of the Force."

"I already have a teacher!" Rey yelled as she shoved Kylo's blade off of hers making him take a step back.

The two kept their distance and caught their breath. Rey tried to think of something when Kylo began walking towards her ready to strike.

"Kylo Ren!" Daniel's voice shouted from behind him.

"I see you got out of there," Kylo said without turning around. "Such a shame. I suppose that means that my father's corpse has been recovered as well?"

"He's not dead Ren," Daniel said as he strode forward.

"Well it seems that I'll have to try harder next time," Kylo said as he took a sideways stance so he could keep his eyes on both Rey and Daniel.

"Rey, Finns hurt, get him to the Falcon. I'll handle him," Daniel said never taking his eyes off of Kylo.

Rey looked between the two and saw that there was nothing she could do or say to change Daniels mind. "Here," Rey said about to throw him her Lightsaber when he held up his hand.

"Keep it Rey. I'm about to get mine back," Daniel said while pointing at the hilt on Kylo's belt. Rey walked away and went to get Finn on the ship while hoping that Daniel would be able to defeat Kylo.

When Rey was out of sight Kylo turned his full attention towards Daniel. "What makes you think I'll just give you your Lightsaber?" Kylo asked.

"Because you want people to know that you defeated me in single combat. That's the way your ego works. You have to prove to those under and above you that you are strong, and what better way to do that, then by killing me?"

Kylo unclipped Daniels Lightsaber from his belt and tossed it to him. "Very well then. Shall we begin?" Kylo asked before charging foreword, and Daniel barley having time to activate his blade and raise it inn defense.

Kylo began to hit Daniel hard forcing him back. Daniel met all of Kylo's attacks and pushed him back with the Force. Kylo flew back and again charged Daniel, except this time Daniel was ready. Two Lightsabers hit each other rapidly neither of their wielders gaining any ground, but instead locked in a stalemate. Kylo took a page from Daniels book and used a powerful Force push against his opponent and sent him deeper into the forest.

Kylo ran after him, preparing to end him when Daniel came charging him, Lightsaber raised and ready to kill. Kylo brought his blade up ad parried the blow and swung to slice his old friend in half which Daniel dodged. The two enemies danced through the trees trying to find the perfect opportunity to end their opponent.

The planet continued to fall apart around them while the two men continued to slash and stab at each other. Daniel blocked a swipe aimed for his legs and thrusted at Kylo's torso which was dodged. Daniel shifted to the right and slashed down diagonally at Ren, who ducked out of the way and thrusted his own blade at Daniel who dodged the blow.

The world shoo once more, but was more powerful knocking several trees from place and throwing Daniel off balance. Seizing the opportunity Kylo ran to make the killing blow while Daniel was down on the ground.

Groggily Daniel got up and turned to see Kylo standing above him. Daniel quickly rolled out of the way, but Kylo expected this and kicked Daniel in the ribs. Kylo took the Lightsaber hilt out of Daniels hand and tossed it aside.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me after I had bested you on Takodana?" Kylo asked.

"Oh yeah you bested me… you and a squad of Stormtroopers. And you haven't beaten me yet," Daniel told him.

"You really believe that you have a chance here, don't you," Kylo asked, amusement filling his voice.

"No," Daniel said as he picked himself up. "I know that I have a chance here."

"Well then you are a bigger fool then I have imagined," Kylo told him.

"Probably," Daniel said. "But what did I tell you helps in theses fights," Daniel asked with a smirk, while Kylo had a confused look on his face.

Suddenly a green bolt hit Kylo in the side where he had originally been shot sending him to the ground in pain. Daniel summoned his Lightsaber as the ground began to crumble and fall, creating a gap between the two opponents.

"Peripheral Kylo, peripheral," Daniel said as Chewie came out of the woods with his bowcaster. "Now let's get the hell off of this planet," Daniel said as he and Chewie left to the Millennium Falcon.

* * *

When Daniel entered the ship he was immediately pulled into a monstrous hug by Rey, which he gladly returned. Chewie made his way to the cockpit and the ship slowly began to take off, leaving the doomed planet.

"Is-is he…" Rey trailed off.

"No, he's not," Daniel said as he walked over to where Finn and Han were lying unconscious. "How are they doing?"

"Finn will be ok, but," Rey looked over to Han. "I'm not sure about him. The Lightsaber didn't go too deep but he was still hurt pretty badly, we need to get him to the Resistance soon or he'll…"

"No he won't." Daniel declared as he looked at Han, and then more softly, "He can't."

They spent most of the flight back in silence, continuously checking on both Han and Finn, but neither of their conditions changed much. When Chewie informed them that they were five minutes out from D'Qar they began preparing their wounded friends for the quick trip to the Resistance infirmary.

When they touched down Daniel sped out of the _Falcon_ and began yelling for medical personal to get to them. They loaded Han and Chewie onto two transports leaving Daniel, Rey and Chewie with the ship.

Daniel looked over and saw Rey's worried expression and slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry they'll be ok Rey." Daniel said.

"ANTILLES," a voice shouted from behind Daniel that made him smile.

"Poe," Daniel said as he went and gave his friend a one armed hug. "How the hell did you get off Jakku?"

"Some traders sympathetic to the Resistance gave me a lift off planet when the First Order left," Poe said.

"You've always been a lucky bastard," Daniel said with a smirk.

"I know I am." Poe said as he turned and saw Rey. "Hi I'm Poe Dameron," Poe said as he held his hand out for Rey to shake.

"I'm Rey," she said with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Rey. Now come on you guys need to get your wounds checked out."

* * *

After their wounds were checked out the three made their way to the CIC. Upon entering they were greeted by the upper echelon of the Resistance.

"Lieutenant it's good to see you again!" General Organa said as she shook Daniels hand.

"General," Daniel said.

"It's good to have you back!"

"It's great be back general."

"And who is this," Leia asked looking at Rey.

"Oh this is Rey. She broke me out on Starkiller, and she's one hell of a pilot," Daniel said making Rey blush at the praise.

"Coming from you that's quite the compliment," Leia said.

"Excuse me ma'am," Rey said. "Is there any news on Han Solo?"

Leia's face saddened the instant she heard Han's name. "The doctors are saying that he might not make it through the night. They said that it's not in their hands anymore. That if he makes it through the night he'll make it, but they're not sure if that'll happen," Leia said sadly.

The CIC went silent after that. People began to remember the lives lost from the battle, how brave men and women had died in order to strike at the heart of the First Order's military might. It became so somber so quickly.

"Hey if there's one man who can survive getting stabbed by a Lightsaber its Han Solo," Poe said followed by yells of agreement from officers around the room, and raising the spirits of those in CIC. The discussion soon turned to that of the map to Luke Skywalker.

"Kylo said that they needed the last piece, the one that BB-8 has, and that they had the rest from the Archives of the Emperor," Rey informed them.

"Well then how do we get the rest of it from the First Order," Poe asked.

"Excuse me, I'm terribly sorry madam, but R2 has just reactivated for some reason," C3-PO said as he entered CIC with a blue and silver astromech droid trailing behind him. "He says that he has very important information."

Once he finished his sentence R2 projected a map with a giant piece missing. Daniel shot Rey a knowing smile which she returned.

"BB-8 you know what to do," Daniel whispered to the droid who began projecting his map, which fit perfectly with the one R2 had up.

"Looks like we don't need to get it from the First Order," Poe said as he studied the map.

* * *

Rey was getting ready to leave, to find Luke Skywalker. Leia said that she could take the _Falcon_ and Chewie agreed saying something that 3PO had translated to, 'It's what Han would want.'

She, had seen the wounded smuggler in the Infirmary, along with Finn before she left to say goodbye even though they couldn't hear her. She approached the ship and found Daniel and Poe standing outside of it admiring, what she had once called garbage.

"Daniel, are you ready to go," Rey asked as she approached them.

Poe looked over to Daniel with a grim smile. "I'll leave you two alone," he said before walking away.

"What was that about," Rey asked, looking at Poe strangely.

"Uh, it's something that I told him that I have to tell you," Daniel said, as he stared at his shoes.

"What is it?"

"I, uhh, I'm not going," Daniel told her, avoiding looking in her eyes.

Rey looked at him shocked. She would have thought that he would be jumping up and down with joy at the chance to see his old master, but now he was telling her that he wasn't going. "W-Why?"

"I… after the Jedi Massacre, I was so angry at Kylo. I wanted to kill, and I was willing to do anything in my power to do it. So I experimented with the Dark Side. I never… I never successfully did anything with that side of the Force but, I don't know if I can face him after trying to go down that path, especially since I saw what it had done to one of my friends," Daniel said quietly. "I'm sorry Rey, but I can't go with you. At least not now."

Rey simply looked at Daniel and smiled. "I understand. I am a little disappointed that you can't come with me but, I understand," Rey told him.

"Thanks Rey," Daniel told her, before pulling her into a hug.

The two slowly broke out of the hug and Daniel looked up and his brown eyes met Rey's hazel. He looked at her and saw every freckle that dotted her face, admiring her beauty. Right now he didn't care that they were at war, or that there was a psychotic Dark Jedi put there that wanted both of them dead. All he wanted, was to feel her lips on his.

Daniel began leaning his head towards hers slowly. However it might have been to slow since she put her hands on the side of his head and pulled him in, crashing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, and Daniel kept repeating the mantra of, 'Don't mess this up,' in his head. Rey wrapped her hands around Daniels neck while he held her close.

The two pulled away from each other to catch their breath and stared at each other.

"I-I… we… I'm not," Rey stuttered trying to find words.

"I really like you Rey," Daniel blurted out. "And if I could I would go with you to go find Luke but I can't. I'm sorry. But know this, I will be standing here when you get back, I promise you that."

Rey looked at Daniel and smiled. "You better be here, because if you're not, then I'll hunt you down and see to it that you lose what makes you a man."

"I have no doubt that you will do that," Daniel said as he hugged her once more.

As Rey boarded the ship she looked behind her and saw Daniel standing there. How she wished that he would go, but she knew that his mind was set. Sadly she went into the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ and sat in the pilot's seat next to Chewie and primed the engines.

It was time for Luke Skywalker to come out of exile.

* * *

Ok so how was that? I know that that last scene wasn't my best but I'm not the best at writing those types of scenes. Also what do yous think about Han? Will he live or die? Tell me what you guys think, and have a good day. Review- Pacco1.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The blue tunnel of hyperspace travel had a calming effect on Rey. She would stare out at it from the cockpit of the _Millennium Falcon_ and just get lost in the deep blue of it. It reminded her of the ocean that she would see in her dreams and the blade that she carried on her hip.

She couldn't believe what she had been through these past few days. She had trained in the Force, gotten off Jakku, fought First Order Stormtroopers, and even helped preform a prison break! Her thoughts drifted to the friends that she had made and she thought of BB-8, Finn, Poe, Han, and finally Daniel. Smiling slightly she put her fingers to her lips and felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of him. Just another thing in the long list of things that she thought that she would never do.

But now she was onboard the _Millennium Falcon_ to find the self-exiled Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, with Chewbacca and R2-D2 onboard as well. She still had trouble wrapping her head around it all.

The ship shuttered a bit and Rey saw the blue tunnel of Hyperspace disappear from view and become the black starry ocean. Taking the controls of the ship Rey flew to the planet that the map Luke had left behind told her to go to. The ship entered the atmosphere and that was when Rey saw it. The ocean from her dreams, exactly as she had seen it. The small islands, the waves, even the sun was where she had always seen it.

Rey brought the ship in for a landing at the largest of the islands and managed to find just enough space to land the ship at the base of the island. Rey immediately set out to climb to the top of the island, wanting to find Luke as soon as possible. Waving good bye to Chewie and R2, she grabbed her staff and began the trek up the island.

The path was rocky and it was steeper than she would have imagined, but she kept going. After a few minutes she finally reached the top of the island and saw, the man who she was looking for.

Standing there in his brown cloak was Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

Turning toward her he removed his hood and looked at her with an unreadable expression. Rey quickly removed the Lightsaber from her belt and held it out to him, not knowing if there was something that she had to do. 'Am I supposed to say something? Do I get of my knees and bow? Daniel really should have told me something.' Rey thought to herself.

Luke moved toward her slowly, never saying a thing and always keeping his face unreadable. He stopped when he reached the hand that had his fathers and his old Lightsaber in it. He grabbed it and activated it, making the blue blade spring to life, bringing a small smile to his face.

Luke once more looked to Rey and saw the uncertainty on her face. He walked closer toward her until he was face to face with her. Reaching toward her with his left hand Luke said one thing.

"You can remember now." and Luke put two finger to Rey's right temple sending a flood of information into her mind.

Gasping in shock Rey fell to the ground trying to make sense of what had just happened until one very interesting memory appeared in her mind.

Taking a shaky breathe Rey looked up at Luke with tears in her eyes.

"Father?"

* * *

Yes I made Rey the daughter of Luke, I hope you all enjoy that. This really is the final chapter for this story and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be getting a sequel up as soon as possible and thank you for reading. Review- Pacco1


	9. Sequel

Hey all!

Just letting you guys know that the sequel is now up!

Go ahead and follow it!

Have a nice day!

~Pacco1


End file.
